Fire
by nightshift
Summary: Chapter 16 up. Buffy straightens out her police problem. Buffy returns from a patrol and finds her house in flames. What happened? Who's hurt?
1. Life in flames

Not mine-Joss Whedon & co. own everyone. I play with them when I don't get caught.  
  
Distribution-ask first, but I'll be pleasantly surprised and flattery will get you everywhere.  
  
Feedback welcome. Flames already present.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Coming back from a pre-New Year's party patrol, Buffy noticed flashing lights on Revello Drive. It wasn't the biggest fire Buffy had ever seen; it wasn't even close to the fire after the explosion during the Mayor's attempted ascension. The biggest difference was that this fire involved her home. As she approached, she tried to remember if anyone was still home. 'Okay, Dawn is with her friends from school for that stupid party she begged to go to; Willow is--where? Think Buffy, think. Willow is--'  
  
"There's somebody still in there!" Buffy yelled as she neared her house. "Red hair, female, has anyone seen her?"  
  
The scene commander glanced over at her "we just pulled someone out, I didn't get a chance to see if they were male or female; but they're stabilizing them in the ambulance before transport."  
  
Buffy ran to the ambulance and peered in. It was Willow, and she didn't look good. "Hey, how is she?" she queried.  
  
The paramedics shifted to let her see. "Are you family?"  
  
"Um, no, but she's my roommate and I'm going with her to the hospital."  
  
"We're getting ready to roll right now, get in and we'll take you in the ambulance."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow whispered.  
  
"I'm here, Wil."  
  
"It was Rack. He wants me back. He wouldn't take no for an answer." Willow choked and passed out.  
  
Buffy jumped from the back of the ambulance and headed towards Spike's crypt. She couldn't remember where Tara's new apartment was, and Spike was the only other one she trusted to actually look for Rack's place. Amy had been conspicuously absent recently, and Willow was in no condition to look for anything at the moment.  
  
1 "SPIKE!" She crashed through his door and looked around.  
  
"Slayer? What is it now? Lonely? Bored? Horny?"  
  
"Ugh, no. I have to find Rack. Willow's on her way to the hospital and my house--my house is--" Suddenly it hit her that every thing she owned was in flames. "My house is on fire." She started shaking. Shucking his duster, Spike went to her and draped it over her shoulders. She clutched it to her, still shivering.  
  
2 "Where's Nibblet?"  
  
"Fine. She's at a New Year's overnight party with some friends."  
  
"What's wrong with Red?"  
  
"I-I don't know. They said they pulled her out of the house, but when she told me Rack did it-"  
  
"So what are we going to do about it? You can't just go over there without a plan. Rack is bad news. There aren't too many that can take him on and live through the experience."  
  
"Spike, he burned my house down and hurt Willow. I won't let him get away with that. Help me or not, I'm going over there and make him pay for it." Buffy headed towards the door.  
  
Spike followed her out. "Slayer, I'm not saying revenge is wrong, I'd be the first to tell you how right it can feel. I'm just saying we need a plan before we go stomping into Rack's. He's not without defenses. Let's stop at the Magic Box and see what we can find in the way of protection first."  
  
Buffy hesitated, then turned towards the Magic Box. She was glad Giles had given her a key so she could train after hours. She was also glad that Anya hadn't changed the locks as soon as Giles went back to England. "So, any ideas what we'll need for protection? Willow and Tara have.Oh, God, I'd better call Tara and tell her Willow's in the hospital. Oh, and Xander, too."  
  
"We can phone from the shop, pet. I'm sure Anya updated everything the minute Tara moved out."  
  
They arrived at the Magic Box and Buffy noticed that the door had been smashed open. Cautiously, she and Spike entered and discovered that the entire place had been trashed. "We'd better call. Anya is going to be so pissed" Buffy stated softly. "Do you think this was Rack's doing, too?"  
  
"Not random, that's for sure. I know Giles and the witches put some pretty strong protection on this place after you, uh, after Glory, when-"  
  
"You mean after I died. It's okay to say it, you know. I died. Dead, corpse, not living, expired, deceased--"  
  
"Enough," Spike interrupted. "You call the Scoobies; I'll start looking for something useful against Rack."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, luv?"  
  
"I just realized that I can't call Dawn. The phone number where she is.it's on the table by the telephone. She left another one in on the refrigerator because she knows I always head there after patrolling. They're not there anymore. I mean, they probably are there. But they're ashes now. I don't have a home anymore. What will she do when she gets a ride home and there's no home for her to-" Buffy buried her face in her hands and sighed deeply, trying to regain her composure.  
  
Spike moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He murmured against her hair, "shhh, you'll get through this. You'll be fine."  
  
Buffy stepped back, composure regained. "Start looking for spells, amulets, whatever. I'm gonna call everyone." Buffy started with Tara, she knew Willow wouldn't want to wake up alone in the hospital. Surprisingly, Tara was willing to Willow-sit. Buffy felt better, knowing that Tara would protect Willow while she was in the hospital.  
  
Fortunately, Xander answered the phone next. Buffy wasn't sure she could deal with the ex-demon immediately. She promised to stay at the shop until they arrived. She also wanted to find out more information about Rack from Anya. She knew Anya tried to keep up on the gossip from her former demon buddies. Maybe Rack was bad enough to move in those circles, or at least be talked about in them.  
  
"So, what'd you find for us to use, Spike?"  
  
"Not sure what kind of demon he is. I've just heard rumors about him. Vampires don't have much use for the mojo. Never know, one of them might need a spare animated corpse and decide tag, you're it."  
  
"Rack is a demon?"  
  
"Not exactly sure what he is, pet. Maybe former human, like Anya. Maybe demon. Maybe something altogether different. Like I said, we don't mess too much with--"  
  
"I thought he was a, you know, a warlock."  
  
"I never said that. If Red said that she was mistaken or deceived. Or possibly lying. Look, all I know is that he's a very heavy hitter in the magic department. All dark stuff. And that he's made people disappear in a not pleasant way."  
  
"Dead? Pieces?"  
  
"No, as in disappear. Never heard from again. No bodies found, no traces of clothing, no piles of ash, nothing."  
  
"So what do you have? Protection from warlocks who just might be demons amulets? Locate the moving magic pusher orbs? What is there that'll work?"  
  
"Relax, pet. I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and he made a big mistake brassing off the Slayer. I've got two general protection amulets and the corrected demon invisibility spell Tara did. It'll make you invisible to demons instead of the other way around."  
  
"Spike, how are you planning on seeing me, then?"  
  
"Uh, hadn't thought about that, pet. I guess I'll just have to use my special where-is-the-Slayer senses." He took back his duster and smiled.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. Besides, who is going to cast the spell, anyways? I can't, you just said you weren't into it, and in case you don't remember Tara and Willow are a little occupied at the moment."  
  
"Anya used to do spells, maybe she could--"  
  
"Yeah, spells a thousand years ago. I'm sure she remembers everything."  
  
"I guess we'll go with the protection amulets and ask her if she can think of anything else that might be useful when she gets here."  
  
Just then a shriek from the front of the shop announced that Anya had indeed arrived. "Oh! Somebody is going to pay for this! And the door! Who could have done this? Vandals? Mongols? Somebody is paying for the shelves, and the-"  
  
"Anya, I think Rack did this. We're going looking for him tonight. Do you have any suggestions for protection against him?"  
  
"And you're paying for everything you took, too! I'm tired of just handing out supplies to Willow and everyone. I have to pay for that inventory, not everything magical just grows on trees, you know."  
  
Spike took Anya aside for a moment and explained something to her in a quiet voice for a while. She nodded, eyes growing wider by the second, and handed a couple of crystals over to him. "Here, these should help. Be careful, and at least get his address so I can bill him."  
  
While they were talking Buffy asked Xander to go to her house and find out what was going on there and let them know that nobody else was in it. He agreed. "So, I guess this ruins the great Bronze New Year's bash we were planning, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Xander, I guess between my house, the shop, and Willow in the hospital, it's not going to be a very happy New Year."  
  
"Gotta love living in a Hellmouth. Can't make any plans."  
  
"Come on Spike, we're leaving. Guys, I have no idea how long we'll be looking for Rack because his place is cloaked and moves all over town. If I'm not back by tomorrow morning at ten, could you please meet Dawn at the remains of my house and let her know what's going on? Break it to her gently, please."  
  
Anya smiled and said, "she can always help clean up, she's quite good at it."  
  
Buffy and Spike left the shop. As they started looking for Rack's place, Buffy couldn't contain herself anymore. "Spike, what were you telling Anya about Rack that made her get so scared she actually forgot to charge you for the crystals?"  
  
"It wasn't about Rack, pet, she just gave them to me out of the kindness of her heart."  
  
"Yeah, I believe that. Now tell me another one."  
  
He stopped and looked down, a bit embarrassed. "I also might've introduced her to the world of insurance fraud."  
  
"What! Spike, you're incorrigible!" Buffy's laughter rang out. 


	2. More information

"We've been looking for the past hour, Spike. Can't you find it?"  
  
"It'd be a lot easier if somebody would keep their bleedin' trap shut. I need to concentrate. Not like I just drop in on him all the time. Wouldn't be right with us not being properly introduced and all."  
  
"If you can't do it, maybe we should ask somebody else to--"  
  
"I said I'd find it, if it's anywhere around. Maybe he's off New Year's eve. Maybe the office is closed for business. Not like office hours could be posted on an invisible door."  
  
"Let's go to the hospital and see if Tara has any suggestions. Maybe--"  
  
"Slayer, I SAID I'll find it."  
  
"Spike, back up into the shadows. I think I see someone I know."  
  
"Oh, now I'm not good enough to be seen with--"  
  
"Shut UP!" Buffy hissed. "I think that's Amy over there. We can follow her, I know she knows where Rack is; she took Willow there the first time."  
  
They watch Amy wander for a while with her arms outstreched, then she leaned against a building and started crying. "I know you're there somewhere, Rack. Please don't hide. I need in. Please. I need in-- please let me in. C'mon. C'mon. Rack, I tried. Please don't hide from me."  
  
Buffy marched over to Amy, Spike in tow. "Amy."  
  
Amy looked up and jumped a bit. "Oh, uh, hi Buffy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were just about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Oh, I was, uh, looking for a friend of mine. We were supposed to meet up for a party and I think he's, uh, lost. He's new in town and--"  
  
Buffy glared. "Just cut the crap, Amy. I know you're looking for Rack. You're going to help us find him."  
  
"I can't find him. It's almost like he's not answering the calls. I'm not the only one of his people looking for him tonight--I've seen others."  
  
"Slayer, I think we need to go see Red. Something strange is going on here. Rack has only been closed twice that I've heard of. Last time was when there was a turf war going on. He won by burning out an entire coven that was trying to get him to move on."  
  
"Burning out? Like my house?"  
  
"No, burning out like their minds. Remember Glory's little stunt with Tara? Same thing."  
  
Buffy grabbed Amy to drag her along. The last thing she wanted was for the former rat to find Rack and warn him that Buffy was on the warpath.  
  
"Slayer, where are we headed?"  
  
"Back to the Magic Box. I have some spare rope in the training room and we can tie her up and have Anya keep an eye on her."  
  
When they arrived back at the Magic Box, Anya was sorting things and trying to straighten up. "Was she at Rack's? Or did you want to turn her back into a rat and are looking for the ingredients? There's a special vengeance sale if that will hurt whoever made this mess. Doors are difficult to come by and not inexpensive. The police had many helpful suggestions for security. I don't know if I want a dog, but there are several smallish watch demons--"  
  
"Anya, we think Rack's is closed tonight. Will you watch Amy if we tie her to a chair? We're going to go talk to Tara and see if she has any suggestions."  
  
"Yes, certainly. I will watch her. I might also give her a lecture on the cost of things in the magic profession. Nobody else seems to understand the high cost of doing business in a specialty market. Just the other day I was talking to a cust--"  
  
"I'll get that rope." Buffy retreated into the training room and located the rope. She and Spike tied Amy into a chair and headed back out into the night.  
  
"Hospital?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh, Spike?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, sorry about yelling at you when you couldn't find Rack's. I thought you weren't trying."  
  
"I told you I would try. I don't think that you get it, yet."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"I do know the difference between business and pleasure."  
  
Buffy sped up, unable to come up with a suitable reply.  
  
When they entered the hospital, Buffy noticed Ira Rosenberg and Tara sitting in the waiting room. They both looked anxious and uncomfortable; neither making eye contact with the other. "Hey, Buffy, Spike" Tara murmured.  
  
"How's Willow?"  
  
"Not too good. Um, can we go somewhere more--?"  
  
"Yeah. Willow's mom is in the room with her, I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Tara, Buffy, and Spike stepped out into the night.  
  
"So how bad was she burned? Is she going to be all right?"  
  
Tara looked down, sighing as she tried to regain her composure. "Willow wasn't burned and it wasn't smoke. Rack beat her up. She didn't want you to know; she's the one that caused the fire while trying to make him stop hitting her. She said it was the only spell she could remember."  
  
Buffy growled "he's going to pay for that. He had no business in my home in the first place. He had no reason to beat up my friend in the second place. And in the third place--I can't think of a third place, but I think the first two deserve some serious slayage. I need to see Willow. Let's go back inside."  
  
Tara followed, "you're not mad at her?"  
  
"I'm seriously pissed at her for telling Rack where I live, but self defense isn't a crime in my books. Well, unless you're a demon or a Hellgod."  
  
They eventually made their way back to Willow's room. Willow looked pale and defeated. Her mother glanced up and started collecting her things to leave. "Let me know when you're done talking to her, and then go FIND the man that did this."  
  
Spike put his hand on her shoulder and said "nobody's gettin' away with this. I don't care much for a bloke who'll hit a helpless woman."  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg smiled faintly at him and left. Buffy turned around with a dubious expression on her face. Spike grinned and asked "Slayer, when have you ever been helpless?"  
  
"Willow, do you know of any reason Rack might hit the Magic Box? What did you talk to him about?"  
  
"We really didn't talk. He kind of read my mind and then--Oh! The Bronze. When he was reading at my magic, I saw the Magic Box, the Bronze, and then I ended up back in my room. I don't remember how I got there. Buffy, the big New Year's party; what if he goes there?"  
  
"We're on it. C'mon Spike. We're going to a party. Let's see if he hits the Bronze tonight."  
  
The Bronze was crowded almost to capacity. Everyone was orbiting; looking for friends, a spot to sit down, or some space on the dance floor. The line at the bar was impressive. "Spike, I'm going to go clean up a little- I went straight from patrol to a fire and I smell like vamp dust and smoke and the rest of me is probably a disaster. Would you get me a Coke and then try to find us a seat upstairs?"  
  
"Yeah, I can probably manage that."  
  
Buffy left and Spike headed for the bar.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Buffy came out of the bathroom and headed up the stairs. Looking around for Spike, she finally noticed him sitting at a table almost right over the door. "Nice spot--we should be able to see him from here." She took a large drink of her Coke, and seated herself on the barstool.  
  
"So, just curious, have you ever seen Rack before? Because I have no idea what he looks like."  
  
"Can't you sense him? You said he was into the big bad and I thought--"  
  
"Maybe. I hope so. Don't know for sure. Maybe we should've gotten a description from Red or the Rat. Or we can wait until he starts trouble."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose that's what we'll have to do."  
  
Uncomfortable silence ensued. Buffy kept playing with the ice in her Coke and avoiding all eye contact with Spike. Spike was trying to think of something, anything to say that didn't sound like he was trying to initiate contact. "You know pet, that's where I saw you for the first time."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Right there on the dance floor with Xander. You were teasing more than you were dancing--rubbing up against him like a--"  
  
"I was trying to thank him for saving my life. He gave me CPR when the Master drowned me."  
  
"Some thanks. He probably still has dreams about it."  
  
"Spike, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay, another subject. You choose this time."  
  
"Um, do you know anybody who has an apartment for rent? Because I seem to be homeless at the moment."  
  
"You could stay with Xander."  
  
"Eeewww, just what I want to hear all night long. Xander and Anya sex. I have a teenager to keep from getting ideas. They aren't going to help."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"Studio apartment. No room. Children's services won't like that one bit."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Still in Spain. Or maybe somewhere else. With his favorite secretary."  
  
"Have you ever thought about trying to get child support from him?"  
  
"Mom tried before he left for Spain. We never heard back and now that he's international dad, it's not going to get any easier."  
  
"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean to bring up past nasties. Do you want to pick another subject?"  
  
"Yeah. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? What's going on?"  
  
"I just thought you had enough on your mind that you didn't need more aggravation. Not to worry, as soon as this is over and you're all settled, I'll be back to my old annoying self."  
  
The music stopped and the owner of the club stepped up on stage and announced "one minute people, then it will be 2002. Everyone got a partner? Gotta give your first kiss of the New Year to somebody special!"  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks everyone for the positive reviews! More chapters to come. 


	3. The Enemy

This chapter is dedicated with gratitude to Patrick, who knows far more about bar fights than I could ever hope to. Thanks for letting me pick your brain on the subject.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Spike looked up and smiled. "Things are looking up. This is one tradition I could learn to like. Beats your Thanksgiving all to hell--what with the bears and arrows and all. So how about it, Slayer?"  
  
"Ugh, Spike, like I'm kissing you."  
  
"Why, are you afraid?"  
  
"Of you? Hardly."  
  
"Of yourself, actually. Afraid you couldn't control yourself around my--"  
  
Buffy stood up and moved towards Spike. "I'm not afraid of anything. Especially not myself. I happen to have excellent self-control. Just ask anyone."  
  
"TEN- NINE- EIGHT- SEVEN--"  
  
"Anyone being anyone not me? Because I've seen some--"  
  
"FOUR--THREE--TWO--ONE--HAPPPPYY NEW YEAAAR!"  
  
Buffy grabbed him and kissed him, just to shut him up. He wrapped his arms around her and eased himself forward, deepening the kiss. She relaxed, leaning into him. Suddenly, he stiffened and pushed her back. Hurt in her eyes, she blinked at him, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. "Why did you---?"  
  
"Business. If it isn't Rack, it's something else up to no good. Big Bad."  
  
They peered over the railing and saw three men enter the Bronze. The center one looked scary. Crazed scary. "Spike, is that electricity coming from his fingers?"  
  
"Yeah. The other two just look like muscle, though. You should be able to take them out in a hurry."  
  
"ME? Why me bodyguards and you Rack?"  
  
"They're human. I can't touch them with this chip in my head. Now that I've seen him, I know Rack isn't. Don't know what he is, but definitely nothing of the human variety."  
  
"Be careful. Hey, how do we use the amulets and the crystals Anya gave us?"  
  
"They're automatic. Just slip the amulet on and put the crystal in your pocket. The amulet has to be touching skin, the crystal doesn't."  
  
"Does either one protect against electricity?"  
  
"No. Amulet is a you-don't-see-me and the crystal absorbs low-level magic. Might work on the bodyguards, but I doubt it will against Rack. It will take the edge off his spells, but it isn't enough to swallow that electricity. "  
  
"You go left, I'll go right when we get downstairs."  
  
They took one final look down to confirm everyone's position, but Rack was gone. "Do you still feel him?"  
  
"He's close. I think under the loft, maybe."  
  
"Great. Let's go."  
  
They hurried down the stairs.  
  
As they emerged from the loft, they noticed Rack and his bodyguards headed towards the stage. Buffy made her way over to them, tapped one on the shoulder and said "Have you ever considered other employment opportunities?"  
  
He turned around and started clumsily throwing punches. Buffy grabbed his arm and spun him around sending him sprawling towards the second one. After the two collided, she grabbed the stunned second bodyguard and used his momentum to run him into the stairs. "You guys really haven't been in the bodyguard business long, have you?"  
  
The first one had recovered by then, so he turned towards her and grabbed her by the arm. She dropped to the floor on her back and used her feet to fling him back onto the second bodyguard who was just getting up from the stairs. They landed in a tangled pile. Buffy rolled, stood up, and took the opportunity to look around and assess the situation. Patrons were crowding back, trying to avoid the fight or just trying to keep their drinks from getting spilled. A couple of bouncers were weaving their way through the crowd. Spike and Rack were still fighting, Rack throwing miniature lightning bolts and Spike dodging and swinging punches that seemed to be getting more and more erratic as the occasional bolt hit him. Buffy turned back to the bodyguards, who were again advancing towards her. "I suggest you leave. NOW. You can't win this."  
  
They looked at Rack, who still appeared to be winning the fight with Spike. They split and charged at Buffy, one to either side of her. She backed up and grabbed each one by an arm. They picked her up and carried her towards the stage. She brought her body parallel to the floor and managed to find the side of the stage with her feet, flexing her knees and pushing off the side of the stage. The unexpected stop jarred them and got her loose. "Hey! That was my new blouse you just lengthened the sleeves on."  
  
She rolled over and stood up, turning around to see what they were doing. They both looked at where she thought Rack probably was, and then charged her again. "Spike, how are you doing back there? Spike? Talk to me."  
  
Buffy ducked, rolled between the bodyguards and used her momentum to hop up onto the stage. She turned around and saw that Rack had hold of Spike, one hand on either arm. Spike was arched backwards and she could see what looked like electricity running the length of his body. The bodyguards by this time had turned around and were headed towards her again. A bouncer intercepted the one nearest the bar. She waited for a moment, making sure the second bouncer had also grabbed hold of the same bodyguard and that they looked like they were trying to steer him towards the door. She jumped down, dodged past the second bodyguard and grabbed a barstool. Raising it above her head, she brought it crashing down on Rack's head.  
  
  
  
Why was she laying in bed? No, the mattress was too firm for her bed. Guess again. Body hurts, hospital bed? Okay, Buffy, do the arms move? Check. Legs? Check. Can my eyes open? Candlelight. Oh, no! What am I doing in on Spike's bed in Spike's crypt? Why do I hurt so much? Just then Spike crossed her vision.  
  
"Awake, Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah. What happened?"  
  
"Well, you saved my ass with that chair so I returned the favor. You should've seen the lightning bolt that Rack hit you with. I'm guessing it was an automatic defense, 'cause he went down for a long eight count."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, after his two bodyguards shriveled up like raisins he took off. I dunno for sure, I grabbed you and--"  
  
"Shriveled?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he was using 'em as batteries or something."  
  
"That would explain why they were so mechanical when they fought. No originality, no spark. They fought like the zombies I faced at a party once. I wonder if he was mind controlling them in some way."  
  
"So, you think that's why he wants Red? He's probably needs new batteries all the time; a powerful witch—"  
  
"So how does the Bronze look?"  
  
"No idea. Once he let go of me, I grabbed you and ran. I couldn't protect you and fight him at the same time."  
  
"I would've come to and helped. Remember I have Slayer speedy healing."  
  
"Slayer, you were out for about three hours. It's almost 3:30."  
  
She struggled to her feet, stood up and almost fell over. Spike hurried over to support her. "Spike, let me go. I've got to go see what's going on with my house."  
  
"Yeah, pet, as soon as you can stand. Right now you look like one of those baby animals on the Discovery Channel. All weak and defenseless and wobbly." He caught her gaze and smiled. "If I weren't all soft on the Summers women, I'd be tempted to take a nibble. Nah, the Bit would be mad at me."  
  
"Funny. Help me walk. I need to go see my house and talk to Xander." She reached out and grabbed him by the arms to steady herself. Spike hissed in pain as she touched his arms. She let go and plopped back down on his bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Spike, let me see your arms."  
  
"I just told you it was nothing. Let's go see how bad your house looks."  
  
"Spike, take off your shirt, dammit!"  
  
"Ooohh, pet, I love it when you're all forceful and manly."  
  
She sighed and growled, "Spike, just take off the damn shirt. I saw Rack had hold of your arms. I saw the lightning. I just want to see the damage. I can fix you up before we leave."  
  
He took off the red shirt and pushed up the sleeves of his ever-present black t-shirt. Buffy's eyes widened at the sight. There were burns and blisters running up the length of his arms. Where Rack had been holding him, there were charred places in the shape of handprints. "Go get the first aid kit. This is going to hurt."  
  
"Yeah. Last time something hurt this bad, I was trapped under a flamin' organ."  
  
He went to get the first aid kit she knew he kept just in case she was hurt (after all, fixing an injury of hers might be an opportunity to see her take off some clothing). When he returned, she talked him into shedding his t-shirt. Burns and blisters ran the length of his torso. "Now I really hate that guy," she muttered while dressing his burns. "Put my friend in the hospital; cause my house to burn down; trash my friend's store; cause trouble at my favorite hangout; hurt my vampire; and knock me out. That's it. He's going down."  
  
"Am I?" he queried.  
  
"Huh? Are you what?"  
  
"Your vampire?"  
  
"WHAT? Has the pain made you nuttier than Glory was? Where did that come from?"  
  
"You just said—"  
  
Buffy mentally reviewed what she had said. "Oh." She backtracked. "I just meant that nobody gets to hurt you except me."  
  
"Fine by me pet. In case you choose not to remember, I can take it rough."  
  
She closed the first aid kit and stood, choosing to ignore him. "C'mon, let's go see what's left of my house."  
  
They made their way back to Revello Drive. Xander was dozing in his car about a block down from her house. "Hey, Buff--did you get him?"  
  
"No, but I think I know why he wants Willow. He's looking for human batteries. How's my house?"  
  
"They're thinking total loss. I can take you to the guy who's in charge, we had a nice little chat about post Christmas fire safety."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully they'll be as clueless as Sunnydale police. Insurance investigators are not going to believe a witch set fire to my house."  
  
"He's pretty powerful for a witch."  
  
"Rack didn't set fire to my house. He just beat the hell out of Willow. She was trying to defend herself when she set it on fire."  
  
"Oh." He opened his car door and got out. "Let's go see the man in charge. I want to get back and see how Anya's doing."  
  
  
  
Buffy looked at the man Xander had introduced her to. "So, when you say total loss, what exactly do you mean?"  
  
"M'am, I mean that they're going to have to bulldoze and start over. Make a big hole in the ground. Build a new house where this one used to be. The fire had spread too far by the time we got here. Your housemate was lucky to escape with her life."  
  
"So how long are you going to be here? I have to make arrangements to live somewhere and get stuff organized. Do I have to sign any papers or anything?"  
  
"No, not until the arson investigator gets here. With the post-Christmas fires and the size of his area, it'll probably be two or three days. If I can get a number or address where he can reach you, your part in this will be over—at least for tonight."  
  
Buffy gave him the number for the Magic Box. She knew Anya would be there constantly for at least the next couple of days, trying to get things squared away. He gave her a business card and said "If you have any questions about what happens next, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Xander, can we catch a ride back to the Magic Box?"  
  
"You and the undead one?"  
  
"Don't start. He saved me at the Bronze tonight. At major cost to himself."  
  
"Fine, get in. Tonight he gets a free pass on your say-so. Tomorrow—"  
  
"Free pass again. We're going to be working together on this one. I think we're going to need all the Scoobies to take care of Rack. All working together. I think Willow's in real danger and we good guys take care of each other. He almost killed Spike, I know he turned two people into human raisins, and he's pissed me off." 


	4. Regroup

Another chapter, another thank you to Patrick. Thanks for getting Office working again after it self-destructed with one and a half new chapters on it. I'm just glad my memory is good, because they're probably lost forever in my evil computer.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So, Buff, where are you and the Dawnster going to stay? I'd offer our apartment but it only has one couch and no guest bedroom. It'll be cramped."  
  
"I don't know, Xand. I was more thinking about stuff. I don't even have a toothbrush. I have two changes of clothes in the training room, one of them gross and sweaty. Good thing I've been too busy to take them home and wash or I'd only have the clothes on my back. I know Dawn at least has some clothes and her toothbrush, I remember her packing them."  
  
They arrived at the Magic Box where Anya had been serious about restoring order. Things were sorted into numerous piles. "Did you find him? Did the crystals work? Did you bring them back? Is he going to pay for damages?"  
  
"We found him at the Bronze. I think the crystals kept us from getting fried worse than we were. Here they are. Yes, he's going to pay; next time we catch him. He burned Spike pretty badly, knocked me out, and sucked his two bodyguards dry like he had a free pass at the all-you-can- eat power buffet."  
  
"Burned how?"  
  
"Burned. Does it make a difference how?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, certainly. Some demons use fire, some use acid, and occasionally you'll find one who uses something exotic. It can help in determining which type of demon you're after and how to kill them."  
  
"Sorry Anya. I misunderstood the reason for the question. Lightning; he used electricity--tiny lightning bolts. I'm still stuck on where we're going to stay."  
  
"Oh, I know the answer to that one! I have the key to Giles' condo. For some reason no one wants to buy property in Sunnydale. You can stay there, we haven't even had time to put anything in storage or have a huge rummage sale. No, wait. The key was somewhere in here. I don't know where it is right now. Oh, and the spare key is inside his desk drawer in the condo."  
  
"Not a problem. No door I can't get into; it's just the invitation afterwards that stops me." Spike stated.  
  
"Spike, I don't need the door broken; I could do that. I want something solid between Dawn and I and the outside world."  
  
"Pet, I can get in without breaking the door down. Handy skill, you might want to learn it someday."  
  
"Let me get my clothes, then we'll go break and enter into Giles place. I can't believe I just said that." Buffy made her way through the wreckage to the training room.  
  
"Xander, the police had some very interesting ideas on security," Anya stated. "I don't know if I'd want a dog, but a small watch demon..."  
  
Buffy found her clothes and headed back to the front of the store. "Xander, I'd feel better if you stayed with Anya. Spike and I should be able to handle anything that attacks us, but I'd feel better knowing everyone was traveling in pairs. I'm going to go get a shower and some sleep before I go meet Dawn and break the bad news."  
  
"So, are we going to meet back here for the name-that-demon session later?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't expect me to bring the doughnuts. My purse was in the fire."  
  
"Take care. See you back here later this morning. Or afternoon. Or something."  
  
Buffy and Spike made their way to Giles' condo in silence. When they got there, Spike knelt in front of the door and brought out a credit card. "Only audience I've ever had has been the Bit. Hope I do as well in front of big sis."  
  
"You showed my sister how to do this?"  
  
"No, I did this in front of her. Big difference."  
  
"Right, so when I see you do this I won't know how it's done."  
  
The lock clicked and Spike opened the door. "Go get the key. Then come back out here. I'll show you just how hard it is to do this. When are you going to get it through your head that I would never hurt Dawn? I went along for her protection the whole time you were gone. Summers women are the most stubborn..."  
  
Buffy went to Giles desk and eventually found the key. She returned, closing and locking the door. "Okay, give me the credit card." She knelt down in front of the door. Spike moved in closer to observe. "Back off, you're in my light."  
  
"Not supposed to need light, luv, what part of 'breaking in' did you not understand? It's hard to take much if you have a crowd hanging about to hold the flashlight."  
  
"I think it's coming open now."  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"I almost have it."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Three minutes later...  
  
"Oh, there, I think I have it." With a dull plastic snap, the credit card broke in two. Buffy looked at Spike "uh, sorry. I hope that wasn't your favorite or something."  
  
"Just use the key," he sighed. "You need to get some sleep tonight."  
  
Buffy unlocked the door and went inside. Spike stood outside the threshold, looking in at her. "What? I know Giles already invited you in. Why are you standing out there?"  
  
"I only come in when you invite me. Wouldn't want to trespass somewhere I'm not wanted."  
  
"Spike, get your ass in here. You're hurt and you're not going back to your crypt until I'm sure Rack doesn't know where you live. You can sleep on the couch, I'm taking the bed. I have dibs on the shower."  
  
She darted towards the bathroom. Spike went to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket. Then he smiled and grabbed a towel. About ten minutes later his opportunity came. "Spike!" He headed towards the bathroom door. "SPIKE! Are you out there? I forgot a towel."  
  
Spike stood outside the bathroom door, towel in hand. "Slayer, you locked the bloody door. I can't open it from this side, you broke my cred..."  
  
Buffy opened the door, peered around it and reached out to grab the towel. "I'll need another one for my hair."  
  
He nabbed another towel from the closet and laid it on her outstretched arm. From the other side of the door came a muffled "thanks. I'll be out in a few minutes. I saved you some hot water."  
  
"Take your time, pet, I'm in no hurry. Like the perfect lady's maid I'll be out here waiting to attend to your every whim."  
  
"In that case there's one more thing you could bring me."  
  
"Just what could that be?" Spike lowered his voice suggestively. "Something blond and dangerous?"  
  
"No. My least disgusting workout clothes. I left them on the couch."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Buffy emerged about five minutes later; toweling her hair dry. "Spike, I was just thinking."  
  
"About anything in particular? Or anyone I'd care to hear you talk about?"  
  
"Amy's still tied up at the Magic Box. I wonder what the police thought of that."  
  
"Sunnyhell cops? Never notice a thing--it's part of the Hellmouth mystique. That's why demons love it here. Here's the rest of your clothes. Get upstairs and get some sleep. If you get lonely, I'll be down here." He had made up the couch by then and was sitting down taking off his boots. Buffy sat next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Bad day. Bad year. Just think, in about five and a half hours I get to break the good news to Dawn."  
  
"Could be worse. You could be sitting on the sofa with someone less charming and sexy." It was a weak smile, but a Buffy smile nonetheless.  
  
"I'm going to bed now. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Pleasant dreams. About me if you please."  
  
"G'night."  
  
Nine o'clock came early. Buffy got up, put on her one clean set of clothes, and went downstairs. "Is that coffee I smell?"  
  
"Yeah. I found some more clothes of yours and that got me thinking. I like to drink when I think and I remembered you like coffee. There's cinnamon rolls, too."  
  
"Food, caffeine, and clothes. I think I'll keep you around for awhile. Where'd you find more of my clothes?"  
  
"Slayer, you shed clothes more than anyone I know. There were two pairs of your shoes in Giles closet. If I didn't know better, I'd think there was something going on between you two. You left jeans, sweatpants, tank tops, a sweater, a wool coat, red leather pants, and a frilly lacy little number that should be outlawed except in a strip club. How much do you spend replacing lost clothes every year?"  
  
"I had to have someplace to change before and after patrol. I didn't want mom to see blood on any of my clothes, she'd worry. A couple of times I was hurt too bad to change back before going home. I wondered where that top and leather pants went. They were a gift."  
  
"A gift? I'm shocked. I thought Captain Cardboard was too pure to go in for the leather and lace look."  
  
"Nope, Riley didn't give me those. I don't think he ever saw them. This was before him."  
  
"The poof? Not his style either. He's more into the..."  
  
"Wrong again. It was from my dad. Well, not exactly. On Christmas a couple of years ago he told me to go shopping on his credit card. No limit. It was one of Dawn's most profitable Christmases ever. Mom didn't make out too badly either. He wasn't going to be available on Christmas after he promised Dawn because he was somewhere else with his secretary."  
  
"And you call me incorrigible."  
  
"Let's just say I don't take well to disappointment. Make a promise to me or mine and you'd better keep it."  
  
"You know I would. I have."  
  
"Breakfast. Clean clothes. Then break the news to Dawn. After that, research." Buffy ate in silence. After finishing she asked, "okay, where did you put my clothes?"  
  
"On the table next to the sofa."  
  
"I'm going to change, then it's off to break the news to Dawn." She sorted through her remaining clothes and found something she liked, then went to the bathroom to change. "I don't suppose you found a stray toothbrush anywhere? Or some toothpaste that's not all paste flavored?"  
  
"Slayer, I'm not a bleedin' miracle worker."  
  
"Hey, I'm not complaining. You more than doubled the size of my pathetic wardrobe." She came out in jeans and a tank top. "Are you going to meet me at the Magic Box later on? Dawn will be glad to see you, and since you're the only one who's fought him we could sure use your input at the research session."  
  
"No. I'm coming with you to your house. Nibblet might need me."  
  
"Spike, have you forgotten the little problem you have with daylight? It's nine thirtyish and I'm pretty sure the sun is out."  
  
"Sewers. You said we should travel in pairs and I know the way to your house from anywhere in town. It's mostly dry right now. Then I'd like to go to my crypt and pack myself some clothes. I'm staying here to protect your sis."  
  
"So I don't have any say in this?"  
  
"Say what you want. I'm still staying here until the danger is over. I made you both a promise. I told her I'd protect her until I'm dust."  
  
"When?"  
  
"After you died. She and I were lost without you. I swore to her the last thing she'd ever see would be me getting dusted to protect her."  
  
"Spike, you can stay. It sounds way too much like something I said to Giles the night I died for me to get annoyed with you for saying it."  
  
"If you'll remember, I was there. That's when I knew you weren't planning on coming back alive. That's why I promised you I'd watch her. I knew you'd think of both of your blood being one and the same. I just hoped we'd stop the ritual before it got started."  
  
"I want to know something and I know you'll tell me the truth."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"What happened to Ben?"  
  
He looked away and mumbled, "Slayer, you don't want me to answer that."  
  
"Did he turn back into Glory and hurt more people? I couldn't hurt him as Ben. I just couldn't kill an innocent."  
  
"It's not that, it just doesn't reflect well on someone you love."  
  
"Please, I want to know. I have to know. You're the only one who will even talk to me about that night."  
  
"Giles suffocated him. He knew you wouldn't do it because you're a hero and heroes don't hurt the harmless. He wanted to stop Glory from hurting anyone else and had the opportunity to do it after you had weakened her."  
  
"Let's go. We'll take a blanket for you when we get topside and go the sewer route. I'd better not get dirty, I don't have much in the way of replacement clothes at the moment."  
  
"Typical woman. 'I don't have a thing to wear.'" 


	5. Telling Dawn

"Spike, is it always this quiet down here?"  
  
"During the day, usually. At night though it's only when something big is gonna happen. Last time it was this quiet was just before the demons tried to take over the city."  
  
"Which time?" Buffy asked dryly.  
  
"The night they brought you back. Right before that was the quietest I've seen in a long while."  
  
"Trust you to know the ins and outs of Sunnydale's underground life." They made their way through the Sunnydale sewers without mishap.  
  
"Here's our stop. Go topside for me and see if your neighbor in the blue and white house went to work today. The carport is perfect shade and I can see both ends of your street from there."  
  
"Geez Spike, lurk much?"  
  
"I used to check and see if your mum was home. If she was I'd go over to watch Passions with her. After you went away to school she was feeling lonely, so we'd have hot cocoa and chat."  
  
"Sometimes you amaze me. How are you going to live down that reputation? The Big Bad being nice to the Slayer's mom."  
  
"I always liked Joyce. First time I saw her, she didn't have a clue as to what was going on, still knocked me about with an axe to get me away from you. I've always had a soft spot for tough women."  
  
"I'm going topside. Back in a second." She shimmied up the ladder and moved the manhole cover. She popped her head up and looked around to get her bearings. The blue and white house was right across the street. "Carport's empty. I'll get out, then toss me your blanket--less chance for you to get burned that way." She reached down, took the blanket, and hopped out on to the street. She spread it wide to shade the manhole, then moved aside as Spike came barreling up the ladder. "I'll replace the cover. You head for the carport." They switched off holding the blanket and Spike made a determined rush for shelter. Buffy joined him at a more leisurely pace. "So, any idea what time it is?"  
  
"There's a huge clock just inside that door there. It's in direct sunlight, so you'll have to peek in the window."  
  
"Almost ten. I don't know how I'm going to break this to Dawn."  
  
"Not like it will be a surprise with it staring her in the face. House gone. Clothes gone. Sister fine."  
  
"Spike, don't tell her exactly what happened. She's still not talking to Willow and I don't want her to find out how the house actually burned down until she's calmed down a bit."  
  
"Not wise to keep secrets, luv, they usually come around and bite you when you least expect it."  
  
"Are you talking about the fire or something else?" Buffy asked pointedly.  
  
"I'm talking about secrets in general. The harder you try to hide something, the more damage it does when things finally come out."  
  
"I'll take my chances." She took Spike's blanket and sat down on it. "Spike?" she yawned, "will you watch for Dawn while I take a nap? I know she'll be late and I'm still tired from all the excitement last night."  
  
"Next you'll want a pillow then."  
  
"If you have one. You don't, do you?" He sat on the edge of the blanket and patted his thigh. She curled up, resting her head there and promptly fell asleep. Spike sat and watched for Dawn; running his hands idly through Buffy's hair.  
  
"Slayer, wake up."  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"It's been about two hours and I haven't seen anyone drive down the street. The person who lives here usually comes home for lunch and wouldn't appreciate us blocking his drive. We have to move."  
  
"Oh. Any more shelter around here for lurking vampires?"  
  
"Yeah. The backyard patio of the house next door to yours. Nobody home all day. It's kinda hard to see the road, though."  
  
"You wait there, I'll sit in front of what used to be my house." As he picked up the blanket, Buffy started to move toward the street. "Here she comes, I recognize the car." Spike hurried across the street to safety.  
  
The car stopped and Dawn got out. "Buffy, what happened to our house?"  
  
"There was a fire. Willow was hurt, she's in the hospital. We're staying at Giles' until things get straightened out."  
  
"But, what about the things Mom left us? The little things to remember her by? You saved them, right?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry, everything was a total loss."  
  
"It's not FAIR! No pictures, no letters. All gone." She wailed.  
  
"Dawn, we lose things. It happens. As long as we hold mom in our memories, we can't lose her." Dawn clung desperately to Buffy, sobbing.  
  
A woman got out of the car. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"  
  
"No, thank you. We're gonna stay for awhile, then go to a friend's house."  
  
"We were running late, we tried to call and didn't get an answer. We tried your friend's store, but nobody was answering there, either. We though everyone had celebrated too much and was still sleeping."  
  
"No big. I was going to call but didn't have your number. It was on the refrigerator which is somewhere in the basement, I think. Dawnie, do you have your things? Did you get them out of the car?" Dawn went back to the car and got her bag. Then she ran back to Buffy, still crying.  
  
The woman offered one more time, "you're sure you don't need a ride?"  
  
"No, really. Thank you, though. We'll be fine."  
  
She drove away.  
  
Buffy and Dawn went as close as they could to look at the wreckage of their home. "We probably should stay behind the yellow tape, the arson investigator hasn't been here yet. Besides, if you slip you only have one arm to catch yourself with."  
  
They walked toward the backyard. Dawn looked up and saw Spike on the neighbor's back patio. She let go of Buffy and ran toward him. "Spike! Did you see what happened to my house?"  
  
"Yeah, Bit. I was in the neighborhood when they were still fighting the fire." She buried her face in his chest, still sniffling. "Hey, what's with the waterworks? I thought you Summers women were tough. You can't let a little setback get you down. It'd wreck that meaner than anyone reputation. Besides, you'll ruin the shirt."  
  
She looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Like that would be a loss. Do you own any colors besides black and red?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "He used to have a bright blue shirt. I destroyed it when we were...fighting. It's a shame, though. He looked nice in it. Brought out the blue in his eyes."  
  
Spike and Dawn looked at each other, then at Buffy who was suddenly studying the ground intently. They both started laughing. Flustered, Buffy tried to change the subject. "Very funny. Let's get Dawn's stuff to the condo then do some serious studying. I want this disaster over with."  
  
"Buffy, how are we going to get to Giles' place? I mean, I like Spike and don't want him to get a fatal case of sunburn."  
  
"Sewers."  
  
"EEWW! Last time he took me through the sewers it was really wet in there. I wrecked a pair of my favorite shoes."  
  
"It's drier now. How do you think we got here in the first place? If your sis can't manage to ruin a pair of her shoes, you can make it, too.  
  
"I want to go to the hospital. I mean, I'm still mad at Willow but I didn't want her to get hurt. Well, not bad, anyway."  
  
"We'll do that before studying and after dropping off clothes and getting you settled. Lunch would be nice too. I just wish I had enough money to buy some groceries. My purse was in the house along with the checkbook and any cash I might have."  
  
"If we stop at my crypt, I have to get clothes and I have a small stash. I need something to eat, too."  
  
"Okay, Spike's, Giles', someplace for lunch, hospital, and Magic Box. Glad I wore sensible shoes. Are you going to be able to walk that far, Dawn?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not thrilled about the underground route, but I will feel safer with Spike around."  
  
"Hey, you take that back!"  
  
"I just meant that nobody will mess with us while you're around."  
  
"That's better."  
  
The trio made it to Spike's crypt without mishap. No ruined shoes, no fatal sunburns. As they went in, Buffy found his first aid kit. "When we get back to the condo, I want another look at your burns, Spike."  
  
"Spike got burned? What was he doing in our house?"  
  
"No, Dawn, he got burned fighting Rack at the Bronze. We went looking for him after talking to Willow in the hospital. He beat her up bad."  
  
"Is this something I'm gonna need a scorecard to keep up with? Just give me the short version."  
  
"Okay, here goes. Rack came looking for Willow. I was on patrol. He beat her up, the house got set on fire trying to stop him, I came back, Willow went to the hospital. I got Spike to help me find Rack, we went to the Magic Box to get magic reinforcements, it was trashed. We called Tara who stayed with Willow for her protection, called Xander and told them about the store. They showed up, Xander went to talk to the firemen, Anya stayed to talk to the police. We went to look for Rack, found Amy. She couldn't find Rack either. We took her back to the Magic Box, tied her up, went to the hospital, talked to Willow. She suggested the Bronze. We went there, got in a fight with Rack and his two goons. He drained them dry for power, burned Spike with lightning, knocked me out. Spike brought me here. When I woke up, we went back to the Magic Box, Anya offered Giles' place to stay. We went there, showered, slept, and came back to get you. Any questions?"  
  
"Three. How did Rack know where we live? How did Willow know where he was going next? What actually set our house on fire?"  
  
"Willow said he was reading her mind and she woke up at home after her first experience there. She said she saw the Bronze, the Magic Box, and home. Since he had hit the first two, she figured the Bronze was next. The fire was an accident. It was the only spell Willow could think of to make him stop hitting her."  
  
"I'm still mad at her for my arm and the demon attacking me. Buffy, is it wrong to be mad at someone who has been beaten up and is in the hospital?"  
  
"No, you can be mad at someone for no apparent reason. We can love someone and still be mad at them for doing something stupid. Just try to be civil when we get to the hospital--or at least don't glare at Willow like you're waiting for her to close her eyes so you can do something horrible to her. If it helps, remember she's lost all her stuff, too, and knows it was her fault. You know how guilty she can get when people pretend everything is fine."  
  
Spike popped his head up from the lower level of his home. "Remind me never to cross you, Slayer. Most of my evil is spur-of-the-moment. You could run a seminar on getting in touch with your inner vengeance demon."  
  
"Spike, never cross me." She smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Or I'll cross you. Or stake you, or holy water..."  
  
"I'm ready, just one last piece of business to conduct here. Nibblet, your mum gave this to me. You should have it."  
  
Dawn reached out and took the photograph he had in his hands. She looked at it and threw her arms around Spike. "Thank you so much. Buffy, look, it's the one of us at Mom's first big show at the Gallery. Before I spilled punch all over your dress."  
  
Spike looked up at Buffy and smiled. "Sounds like a good story for the road, Platelet. Let's go and you can tell me all about it." 


	6. Settling in

They made their way through the sewers of Sunnydale once again. Dawn was relating to Spike the disastrous story of Mom's first big show at the gallery. Spike was adding occasional color commentary. Buffy was on her guard due to all the squealing and giggling Dawn used for punctuation. "I sure hope you two are having a good time. I can't hear a thing with you two running your mouths. Something could've followed us all the way from Spike's and I would never know it."  
  
"Spoilsport. Don't pay any attention, Spike. She just doesn't want you to hear the end of this story. She ended up bright pink for a week. She had to wear long sleeves and long pants in the middle of the summer."  
  
"How much did you spill on her?"  
  
"The whole punchbowl. Even her hair had a pink tinge to it."  
  
"Sorry I missed that. Big sis might be right, though. Maybe we should stop for a bit and make sure there isn't anything following us."  
  
"Okay. But I'm only doing it because YOU asked."  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike, who smiled and shrugged. He mouthed at her "later." She nodded.  
  
"So, do you hear anything? How far are we from Giles' place? I'm starting to get hungry and I'm due for my pain pills."  
  
"Don't hear a thing, Bit. But we're only a block away and you know you should never lead anything home."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I remember how many times you told me that all summer. Are you this careful when I'm not along? I bet Buffy..."  
  
"The Slayer hasn't been around as long as I have." He lowered his voice into a menacing tone. "If I had my way, she'd be a sight more cautious, too."  
  
They made their way up to the condo without difficulty. Buffy led, assisting Dawn up the ladder. She unlocked the door before Spike surfaced. He ran in and removed his smoking blanket. Buffy went back out and replaced the manhole cover. "Buffy, I know why Spike replaces them, he said it's a security thing. Why do you keep putting the lids back on the manholes?"  
  
"I don't want somebody to accidentally fall in."  
  
"Oh. Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Same as me, in what used to be Giles' bedroom."  
  
"I'll take the couch. You kick in your sleep. I think you fight monsters all night long."  
  
"Spike's sleeping there."  
  
"He's staying with us?"  
  
"If you see his burns, you'll know why I decided nobody should be alone until this is over."  
  
"Isn't there somewhere else I can sleep? I know Giles had a junk room. It was full of Watcher stuff. Maybe we can make me a bed in there?"  
  
"Let's take a look and see. It'll be pretty cramped."  
  
"I don't care. Last time we were stuck in the same bed together you left me black and blue for a month." Dawn then asked in a scared little voice "Buffy? Is this bad like Glory was? You're not going to die again are you?"  
  
Buffy gathered her sister in a hug. "No Dawnie. This is serious, but nowhere near as bad as Glory. No Hellgods, I promise. Let's go get a look at the other room upstairs. If we're lucky, maybe there's a cot somewhere, too."  
  
"I was just worried. I know you don't like Spike, so when I saw he was staying here I got scared. I know you asked him to protect me before you..."  
  
"Spike and I are getting along a lot better. Now, upstairs and let's check out that room. Unless you want to get kicked all night."  
  
Dawn bounded up the stairs. "I'll hit back. With my cast."  
  
Buffy followed. "Hey, with all the Watcher stuff gone it's not as small as it looked. Look, there's a cot shoved in the closet. You've got your sleeping bag from last night, so now you have a bed. No dresser in here, but I can share. Not like either one of us has many clothes at the moment. Go get your stuff and pick a drawer. We'll get the cot set up, then I'm going downstairs and see how Spike's burns are healing."  
  
The cot went up without much trouble, and Dawn seemed to be doing okay one handed, so Buffy went downstairs to check on Spike. He was sitting on the couch with the first aid kit next to him. "Okay, off with the shirt." He complied. "If nothing else, Spike, I'm grateful to you for teaching her a little caution. I don't know why she listens to you, but if it will keep her safe I'm all for it."  
  
"She listens to me because I treat her like an adult. We got pretty close over the summer. I let her make her own mistakes and helped her figure out how to get herself out of them. I don't think she had me figured for the babysitting type, so if I came along I was extra firepower rather than someone to keep an eye on the brat."  
  
Buffy continued dressing Spike's burns. "Don't know if I'll ever get used to how fast vamps heal. By the way, I don't know if I ever told you 'thank you' for protecting Dawn. You know, the more I find out about you, the more I like you. There, all done."  
  
"Great. Now I get the 'let's be friends' speech." He began pulling on his shirt. "Just what I wanted, to be this close to you and have you put me in the 'safe' category."  
  
"Actually, I was thinking more the 'don't touch him unless you mean it' category. I just want to make sure I'm ready for everyone's reaction. It's not like the Scoobies haven't been down the Slayer-in-love-with-a-vampire road before."  
  
He bristled. "Oh I'm sure it was different with ANGEL. He has a SOUL." He got up and started pacing.  
  
"Angelus tortured Giles, he killed Jenny, he almost killed Willow. I know Giles never forgave him, and I don't think my mom ever learned to like him. We won't even talk about Xander. Soul or no soul, Angel is still a vampire. At least with you I know that when we get pelvic you'll still be Spike afterwards. Stupid morning after comments and everything."  
  
"Morning after what, Buffy?" Dawn asked. "I now have a bedroom and I'm starving and I can't take my pain pills without food, they make me feel all ooky."  
  
"Let's get you some food then, Nibblet. My treat."  
  
"Morning after what? Nobody answered my question."  
  
"Ask your sis, it's her tale to tell."  
  
"I'll explain tonight, when we get home. I promise. You'll be the first one I tell this particular secret to. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."  
  
"How come you tell Spike everything first? He was the first one to know you were pulled out of Heaven instead of Glory's hell dimension."  
  
"Because he wasn't involved in pulling me out of there. He listened. He never judged. He never pushed me to be happy when I didn't feel like it. He never had...expectations. He's always been the one person I could never lie to about anything. Even when I'm lying to myself, he knows it." Buffy got a stunned look on her face. "Spike? Would you tell me the truth about anything?"  
  
"Pet, don't ask for the truth unless you're ready to hear it. I won't lie, not to spare your delicate feelings." Spike grabbed his blanket and wrapped himself up. "Let's go eat. Platelet probably needs her pain pills soon. Don't want her all cranky."  
  
Dawn looked between the two of them; knowing something was going on, but puzzled as to what exactly that something was. She grabbed her purse, checked to make sure the pain pills were still in it, and headed outside. "Buffy, you have to get the manhole cover, I can't with one arm and Spike shouldn't be in the sun that long."  
  
Buffy made sure she had her key, checked the lock, and went out. They headed for a little diner that she knew was close, fairly cheap and reasonably dark inside. "Spike, please tell me you have some money. I have exactly three dollars and forty-two cents to my name."  
  
"Told you it was my treat. Rule number one, if you take out two beautiful ladies--don't ask them to pay for lunch."  
  
Dawn giggled. "Doesn't he say the nicest things, Buffy?"  
  
"Not always. He seems to be on his best behavior today, though. Must be your influence."  
  
The diner wasn't busy. They got a table where they could see the front and back doors. As they were finishing lunch, Buffy looked at the front door. "That can't be Amy."  
  
Dawn turned her head to see and said, "yeah, she looks bad. I've never seen her that grungy, even as a rat."  
  
"We left her tied up at the Magic Box this morning. I'm gonna go see what's going on." Buffy got up and went to intercept her. Amy stood staring at her, blank faced. Buffy grabbed her arm and dragged her to their table. "So, Amy, how'd you get loose?" Amy just stared. "Earth to Amy, come in Amy." Buffy waved her hand in front of Amy's face. Amy looked straight ahead, unblinking. "I've got a bad feeling about this. Let's pay and get out of here. Spike, we're going aboveground, meet us there as soon as you can. I need to get to the Magic Box NOW."  
  
She dragged an unresisting Amy by the arm, Dawn followed closely behind. They rushed through the streets of Sunnydale towards the Magic Box and burst through the door. Anya looked up, startled. "Oh, there's where she went. I put her in the training room while the police were here and when I remembered to check on her later, she was gone. She looks worse than she did, though. Why are her eyes all dark like that?"  
  
Dawn looked at her closely. "Buffy, that's how Willow's eyes were after she came out of Rack's. Just before the demon attacked me."  
  
Spike came upstairs from the basement of the store and looked around, obviously battle ready. "So, what happened?"  
  
"We think Amy finally found Rack's. Look at her eyes."  
  
"Dark magic. I think he's using her up like your playmates last night. She's not all here." He slapped her. "Didn't hurt me. Either she's not human, or she's not alive anymore."  
  
"Hospital. I think she needs to be there and I want to check on Willow."  
  
"Slayer, don't get the two of them too close. We don't know what Rack can do through someone else. He might be able to spy, he might be able to do spells. He might only be able to suck the life right out of them. No way of knowing."  
  
"Aren't you coming with us?"  
  
"No. I think we need someone to stay here and do research. I think you should leave Nibblet here, too. I could use a research partner, and she could be a *key* researcher. Wouldn't want all that brain *power* going to waste."  
  
Dawn clued in quickly. "Besides, I'm still mad about my arm. I'd rather stay here with Spike. Just take Amy to the hospital and I'll stay right here, I promise."  
  
Anya, however, did not seem to have a ride on the old clue bus. "I realize you're still mad at Willow, but shouldn't you try and make up? Not that I mind more help around the shop, but Buffy has never let you do research before, why would she consent now?"  
  
Buffy grabbed Amy. "Back soon. I'll talk to everyone later. Stay here." As she led Amy through the streets of Sunnydale, Buffy noticed that Amy was getting clumsier and her arm seemed to be getting colder. As they entered the emergency room, Amy collapsed. "I need some help here," Buffy yelled. Evidently the ER staff thought the same thing. They placed Amy on a gurney and rushed into the back. Some woman was trying to get information from Buffy about Amy. "Her name is Amy Madison. I think she's on something. I came to visit my friend in the hospital and Amy ran into me in the parking lot and asked for help. That's all I know." Buffy ducked out to try to find Tara or Willow.  
  
They both were in Willow's room. "How are you feeling, Wills?"  
  
"Better. They think I can go home tomorrow or the next day. Anything I want to hear?"  
  
"Do you know exactly what Rack can do? I just ran into Amy. She was almost catatonic. Nobody home upstairs, and dirty, too. Her eyes were black."  
  
"Rack beat her up?"  
  
"No, I mean her eyeballs were black. Dawn said her eyes looked like yours did the night of the accident."  
  
"She must've gone back there. He makes you feel so good, invincible. After he sent me back home, I began to dream about going there again. I still dream about him...about power only he can show me how to raise...about dimensions he can show me the way into. Tara has helped me resist, but I think he still has a hold on my mind. Buffy, you have to find him. I don't know how long I can keep from crawling back. Every minute I'm awake..." She broke down, sobbing. Tara held her, rocking her and murmuring comforting nothings into her hair.  
  
"Tara, do you know anything about him? He uses electricity as a defense, and drains people dry, so they look like raisins."  
  
"I've never heard of him, or anything like him. But I've never explored the dark side of magic. I was afraid before that my demon nature would take over. Then I never really had any interest."  
  
"Keep her safe. I'll let you know when it's safe to leave. Thank you for watching over her, I know you're not..."  
  
"I love her, but she scared me with her dark magic. I wonder now what would've happened if I had stayed."  
  
"No way of knowing. We can't live on 'what-if' because nothing would ever get done. Trust a full-time worrywart on that one."  
  
Buffy went to check on Amy. After determining she wasn't family, nobody would even admit that Amy was there. After getting the runaround for about ten minutes, Buffy decided to leave. That's when the police showed up. 


	7. Truths

"That's her. She's the one who brought that poor girl in." The person behind the desk pointed at Buffy. The police spread out, blocking the outside exit and obviously trying to flank her. "Miss, come along. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your friend."  
  
But Buffy hadn't fought groups of opponents without learning a few tricks. She faked right, spun around and headed back to the main hospital. The police were hot on her trail. She turned a corner and ducked into a janitorial closet. She heard several sets of footsteps continue up the corridor. Buffy looked around, there was nothing big enough to hide behind. Then she remembered her high school days and hoped she'd have enough time. She clambered up a metal shelf unit until she reached the drop ceiling. She moved the tile carefully aside and scrambled upwards. As she started to relax, she heard heavy footsteps coming back from that direction. "I'm going to check closets. Nobody's that fast. She can't have just disappeared." As the door opened, she was just replacing the tile. She peeked cautiously into the room. The officer flipped on the light. "Nothing here. Damn. That girl must be an Olympic caliber sprinter."  
  
She decided to take the high road for a while because there was less chance of running into a random cop. She crawled around in the ceiling, careful to stay on the support beams. She took another peek through the ceiling into a room below. It was unoccupied. She carefully slipped down onto the vacant bed, replaced the tile, and strolled casually into the hallway. This hall was much closer to the main exit. Nonchalantly she walked outside. "One of these days they'll actually catch something. Wonder what they'll do then? Okay, Buff, back to the Magic Box."  
  
As she walked back to the Magic Box, she wondered why the police were after her. It wasn't like Amy had been beaten up or anything. Aside from worn out and dirty, she hadn't looked that bad. Oh well, she'd worry about it later.  
  
As she walked back into the Magic Box, Dawn almost knocked her over. "Buffy, we were so worried about you! We heard on the scanner that they were looking for a blond girl at the hospital. When Willow said you left hours ago I knew it had to be you."  
  
Buffy asked, "did they say why they were looking for me? I didn't let them get close enough to ask."  
  
Xander looked at her. "They want to question you about a homicide. The hospital said you brought the victim in. Buffy, who did you take to the hospital?"  
  
"Amy. Poor Amy, she never had much luck with magic. First her mom, then that disastrous love spell, then MOO, the rat years, then Rack."  
  
Spike looked up from the book he was reading. "Speaking of Rack, I think I might have something here."  
  
Dawn released Buffy from her hug. "I helped find it. I do great research, if I don't have to look at the pictures in the books. I can't believe how disgusting most demons are."  
  
Spike glared up at her "hey! is that any way to talk about someone who protected you all summer?"  
  
"I always thought your demon was kinda cool looking. I mean, no slime, no warts, not smelly or anything. But you smoke. How disgusting is THAT? I mean, eeewww."  
  
Buffy giggled. Spike just shook his head. "How quickly they turn on you. I can remember her showing up at my crypt 'tell me a scary story, Spike,' 'it's dark out, walk me home, Spike,' 'give me a ride on your motorcycle, Spike.'"  
  
Dawn blushed, then decided to give as good as she got. "It was just to keep you from talking about Buffy. Geez, if I had heard one more time 'Buffy was the best Slayer I ever fought,' 'when Buffy danced every man in the room...'"  
  
Xander broke in before things could get further out of hand. "So guys, what did you find out about Rack?"  
  
Spike started reading. "Portal demon. Minor as far as demons go, but with a major ability. He can open any portal between any two dimensions. Only problem is, he needs power to do it. Where does he get his power? You guessed it, kiddies, from inhabitants within that dimension. His only protections are raw electricity, also known as lightning, and the ability to empty a victim's mind. When the mind is emptied, he forms a bond or attachment with the mind, so as to make it easier both to read the mind and to find it later. He can call any mind he has touched, and place any memory in it that he wants to. Probably why Amy kept going back. He probably put beautiful memories in her mind, and she hadn't had much beautiful in her life."  
  
Buffy looked over Spike's shoulder. "So, does it say how to kill it? I'm seriously in revenge mode, now. Willow is starting to crave a repeat performance, and Rack's killed at least three people that I know of."  
  
"Nothing on killing it. Portal demons aren't from these parts, though. Maybe we could send Rack back to wherever he came from?"  
  
"No, nothing less than dead. I don't want him coming back here and putting Willow on the all-you-can-eat power buffet menu. He's killed at least three people already. I don't know how many demons he's dragged across dimensions. Look at that monster I fought the night Dawn's arm was broken. I think this calls for some old-fashioned slayage."  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy. "Buffy, is he a key? I mean, *I* open portals, right? Are we the same thing? I'm not a demon, am I?"  
  
"No, Dawnie. You were pure energy until the monks gave you form. You're part of me and I'm not a demon. You started out different. As far as I know, you only open one portal. Not that I'll ever let anyone bleed you to find out." She ran her fingers through Dawn's hair in an almost unconscious gesture. "If there aren't any slayage instructions on this portal demon thingie, let's grab something to eat and have a brainstorming session back at home. I don't know about you guys, but with the police after me I'll feel a little safer in a less public place."  
  
Dawn looked outside, then leaned back in to report. "I feel like I'm in a spy movie. No cops outside."  
  
Buffy followed with Spike close on her heels. "So, Spike, feel like buying two beautiful ladies another meal?"  
  
"Slayer, you're starting to get expensive."  
  
"Oh, but I'm worth it." she teased.  
  
"Never said you weren't, pet. But it's not like I can work a nine-to-five to keep us in pocket money. Most of what I have at the moment is from hustling pool. Haven't been able to do that recently with the college crowd being home on holiday. I only have a little blood left. I can do without the alcohol, and cut down on the cigarettes. But we've got to figure out some way to bring in some more money. Nobody under my roof is going hungry."  
  
"Us? We? Your roof?" Buffy queried in a silky, dangerous tone.  
  
Worried, Dawn looked between the two of them. Distraction was probably her best option. "Buffy, if you stake him, do I get to help you kill Rack?"  
  
"I'm not going to stake him. I just find his male arrogance very...annoying. That's part of why I patrol alone. I don't need help, and I don't need someone assuming I need protection. I can't go to the bank with the police looking for me; and I can't write a check because the checkbook is burned to ashes. I'm not asking for a sugar daddy. I don't want a blank check. All I want is a temporary loan until this mess is cleared up. No strings, no expectations."  
  
"Slayer, all you ever have to do is ask. No strings. I stay on the couch, strictly for my own protection and to keep an eye on the Bit." He backed up, hands outstretched in a nonthreatening manner. He eyed her like someone facing a large animal of uncertain temperament.  
  
Dawn interrupted. "Geez, Buffy, that time of the month again? I mean, rude much?"  
  
Buffy sighed deeply, finding a hidden reserve of self control. "Sorry. Can I plead low blood sugar and we'll all just drop it?"  
  
"Already forgotten, luv."  
  
"Don't call me luv."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Dawn, you can't eat cheese pizza three meals a day seven days a week. There aren't any vegetables except the tomatoes on a cheese pizza. There's bread, tomato sauce, some spices and cheese. Next time we order, how about a salad, too? Or some different toppings? Pineapple is good. Or maybe a veggie pizza. How about a carnivore special?"  
  
"No. I like cheese pizza. Maybe a triple cheese. Spike and I used to get those once in a while."  
  
"Spike, how many nights a week did you have to feed her? Did you ever get anything but cheese pizza?"  
  
"Slayer, I was lucky to get her to eat. It didn't matter to me what she ate. Sometimes we'd forget to eat for a couple of days."  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Yeah. The witches made her pancakes every meal for three days running because it was the only thing she could stomach. Then they started in on Willy, trying for fresh human blood to try and get something I'd eat. A right pathetic pair we made."  
  
"Buffy? You told me earlier today you were going to tell me a secret. I was going to get to hear it first, before any of the other Scoobies. Can I hear it now?" Buffy looked around. It was going to be difficult to tell her sister, but she had promised. Spike looked at her and cocked his head. It was going to be an interesting evening.  
  
"Earth to Buffy. What's the big secret?"  
  
"I've...I mean I am...Um, I...we...are you sure you want to hear this?"  
  
"Geez Buff, just blurt it out. It can't be THAT bad. Or are you afraid it's something I'm going to try?" Spike choked on his dinner. "Oh, bad enough to make Spike shoot blood out his nose. Gross, by the way. What did you do? Rob a bank? You didn't rob that bank, did you? I know that loan officer made you mad, but..."  
  
"No, nothing like that. Spike and I are, um, involved."  
  
"Involved like how? Like we have a truce and we're not killing each other involved? Or is there a spell and you know each other's thoughts involved?"  
  
"More like we've...like we're...a couple."  
  
"A couple of what?" Comprehension finally spread across Dawn's face. "You mean you're together? As in dating?"  
  
"We. Have. Not. Dated."  
  
"So you've been boinking?" Dawn squeaked.  
  
"One night."  
  
"Like you and that Parker guy?"  
  
"No. Not like Parker. Who told you about Parker anyways? I just don't want to anymore until I get my life straightened out."  
  
"Hello, *Slayer*. Your life will never be straightened out. It'll always be one weird thing on top of another. You didn't do it at home, did you? I didn't hear you. I mean, you used to make such weird noises when you and Riley..." Spike had slid off the couch by this time and was collapsed on the floor, shoulders shaking in an futile attempt to laugh quietly."It's late, I'm going to my bedroom behind my closed door to do nonexistent homework. For what it's worth, you have my approval. Just don't make any weird noises, okay?"  
  
Buffy just shook her head. The biggest obstacle she thought she'd have to face turned out to be the easiest. One down, three more to go. Well, two more. Giles wasn't a concern. Willow should be fairly simple, she'd always had a soft spot for the underdog. Somehow she knew that Xander wasn't going to be nearly as tractable. She walked over to the couch. Spike had crawled back on it as Dawn left. He looked up at her, a pensive expression on his face. She smiled and sat down next to him. "Might as well get used to this, at least in private. Dawn doesn't mind, so I'm gonna cuddle all I want."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her and snugged her in closer. "Great, so I'm a big underground success."  
  
She stiffened. "Spike, what do you want from me?"  
  
"Slayer, don't ask unless you really want to know. I warned you once before that I won't spare your feelings."  
  
"Spike, I want to know."  
  
"I'll probably end up staked," he stated morosely.  
  
"I promise you I won't say or do anything until you're done talking and I've thought about it."  
  
"What do I want from you? Not much of a list. I want to touch you in public without you stiffening up or looking around to see who saw us. I want the benefit of the doubt when I say something you don't understand. I want to fight with you; dance with you. I want to kiss you when you're hurting. I want to make you smile. I want to see your face flushed with pleasure and hear you cry out my name in passion. I want to be the last thing you see before you fall asleep and the first thing you see when we wake up. I want to hold you all night, every night as long as we both exist. I want to smell your scent on my sheets, I want to hear your blood coursing through your veins. I want you, all of you. I want to see you without having to make up a reason. I want to know that I'm not a convenience; not your very own sex toy. I want you to love me, Buffy."  
  
She sat quietly for a minute. "Spike, can you tell me one more thing?"  
  
"Haven't had enough of kick-the-Spike? Because I have."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm still thinking about what you've said. But I need to know..."  
  
"Know what? I'm not giving you more ammunition if you're going to..."  
  
"I know you can tell what I'm thinking. Even when I'm lying to myself. You've always known."  
  
"Slayer, this is a dangerous road you're traveling down. If I tell you the truth, are you willing to hear it? You don't want to hear it. Don't ask me. The truth hurts. It could hurt you, it'll most likely hurt me."  
  
"Spike. Please. Tell me what you think I think of you. Of us."  
  
"I won't. I told you you're not ready to hear it."  
  
Buffy sat silently in his arms. He turned to try and get a look at her. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Spike, ask me anything. It's your turn to ask a question."  
  
"Right then. That night, did you ever think of Angel?"  
  
"Only after I woke up and I think the actual thought was 'I'm the Slayer. Why am I so turned on by vampires?' My turn to ask you something."  
  
"Drusilla never crossed my mind."  
  
"No, that wasn't my question."  
  
"What, then?"  
  
"Why did you make that comment about the only thing better than killing a Slayer?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said about killing that Chinese slayer? It was the best night of my life. I was trying to tell you that it wasn't anymore. Being with you was."  
  
"Talk about crossed wires." She stood up.  
  
He took her hand and turned it over, kissing her palm. "Dream of me, pet." She cupped his face and ran her fingers down his cheek and over his lip.  
  
"We'll talk more in the morning, right now I need to get some sleep. I have a lot to think about. Amy dead, Willow craving Rack, me wanted for questioning, Dawn being perceptive, me involved with another vampire. Must be another apocalypse coming." 


	8. Planning begins

Buffy was restless. She had way too much on her mind to sleep. She thought about her confusing life and the lives of her friends. She tossed and turned for about an hour before she finally admitted defeat and got dressed again. 'Slayage' she thought. 'A little exercise and then I'll be ready for bed. Must be a Slayer thing-I have to stop at least one bad guy before I can sleep.' She silently slipped downstairs and grabbed her coat. Nothing was moving in the vicinity of the couch, so a sleeping Spike was unanimously voted Dawnsitter while she was out patrolling. She went outside and quietly shut the door.  
  
She headed for one of Sunnydale's newer cemeteries. It was close to Giles' place and had its fair share of demonic action. Boring. No activity. Not even a stray animal was roaming around. She didn't want to go to the Magic Box; Anya was probably still there and might be sleeping on one of the mats from the training room. She'd seemed pretty determined to get the place put back in order before she left. Buffy thought for a while longer. She'd sneak back into the hospital and see how Willow was doing and let her know what they'd found out about Amy and Rack. She changed direction and headed toward her destination.  
  
Sneaking into the hospital wasn't difficult. She went to Willow's room. There was somebody else in the bed. She went out to the desk at the nurse's station. One bored looking nurse was writing something in a chart. She could hear two more in a back room, talking about some movie they had both seen. "Excuse me?"  
  
The nurse looked up, startled. "It's past visiting hours, you're not supposed to be here."  
  
"Uh, I work late shift. I just came up to see my friend. Is she still in room 219? Willow Rosenberg? Beaten up."  
  
"She's not here. Poor thing, such a sweet girl, it's a shame. I think she went home, let me check. Yes, she signed herself out tonight."  
  
"Do you know, did she leave with her...friend?"  
  
"No idea. I wasn't on shift yet."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy turned and left. She knew where Willow's parents lived, that was probably her best bet. When she got to the Rosenberg's house, she went around to the side. She didn't want to wake everyone, just Willow. She went to the window and opened it. Willow had shown her long ago which one she left unlocked 'for Scooby emergencies'. Buffy scrambled in the window, leaned over the bed and softly whispered "Willow?" Pain exploded in her head, then everything went dark.  
  
"Buffy? I'm so sorry. You scared me and I had a defense spell all ready to go. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Not so loud, please. I think my head is going to explode."  
  
"Oh, I'll get you some aspirin. I'm a little edgy. Sorry. I'll be right back." Willow returned quickly with some aspirin and a glass of water. Buffy took them and handed the glass back to Willow. "Do you want to sit down? I mean, the floor is okay, but I have a nice comfy chair right here. Or if your head hurts too much you can use my bed. I mean, not in a girlfriendy way but because you need to be...I mean, not that you're not pretty, but I know you don't think about me in that way. I'm not reading your mind or anything to find this out. I don't KNOW, know. Just I know...I'm all babbly, aren't I?"  
  
"Like the proverbial brook." Smiling hurt. "Quite a spell you have there. I came to tell you everything I know about Rack."  
  
"Xander already told me. He said you and Dawn were staying at Giles' with no phone and that the police were after you. He wanted to give me the news about Amy in person."  
  
"Wills, are you okay staying here alone? I mean, did Xander get to the part about Rack calling minds he'd been in?"  
  
"I'm not alone. Tara is sleeping on the couch. My mom thinks she's a counselor or something. I still haven't told them about us. I didn't think now was the time, with us not exactly an us at the moment." Willow shrugged and looked away, eyes bright with unshed tears. "I know I screwed up. Tara can barely stand to be around me, you're mad at me, Dawn hates me..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Buffy reached around and hugged her. "We don't hate you. We just have to figure out how to fix your mistake. If you're feeling up to it, I need you to be research girl today. Find out all you can on portal demons and how to slay them. Rack's gonna pay for everything he's done."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Not that I'm criticizing or anything, I know I don't have the right, but where's Dawn? I mean, she isn't alone, is she?"  
  
"No, Spike is staying on the couch at Giles'. Rack burned him pretty bad and since he got hurt helping me and I could use the extra firepower-I thought I'd just let him stay there-after all I could use a Dawnsitter and he's a good fighter and Dawn likes him and I do too-in a someone to beat up- NOT a boyfriend sort of way. I mean..."  
  
Willow looked confused. "Buffy, you're as babbly as I was a minute ago. How's your head? I'm worried about a concussion." She looked closely at Buffy. "You look okay. But you're talking like I do when I get nervous because I have a big secret I shouldn't tell. You don't know something else about Rack you're not telling me? He's not after Tara or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. My head's fine. Super slayer healing, remember? Nope, no secrets. I've never been secret girl, remember? I couldn't even keep my slayer secret identity a secret. Nope, no secrets here. Gotta go. Talk to you later. Hope you feel better. Tell Tara 'hi' for me."  
  
She went out the window and into the night.  
  
When she made it back to her temporary home, Spike was standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Waiting up for me?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Nah, just had some thinking to do. Now that you're back, I'm gonna go get a pack of smokes. I didn't want to leave Nibblet alone in a strange house."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" he rasped.  
  
"Do you have another credit card? Or do you want me to stay awake until you get back?"  
  
He looked down and mumbled "no need to stay awake on my account. I can get in. I'll try to be quiet when I get back." He turned and walked away.  
  
She went to bed and fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
Dawn's alarm was insistent. Buffy listened to it for a while, then it registered that Dawn hadn't turned it off. She got up, threw her robe on, and went into Dawn's room. Dawn was on her cot with two pillows over her head. Buffy walked over, pulled the pillows off Dawn's head after a brief struggle, and tossed them across the room. Dawn crawled out of her sleeping bag, glaring. "You're closer. Why didn't you turn it off?" she muttered. She walked over to the alarm clock and turned it off.  
  
"I wasn't closer when I was in bed. In another room." Buffy replied. "Why did you have pillows over your head, anyway? Planning on being late to school?"  
  
"No. Didn't want to hear any noises from across the hall."  
  
"I told you we weren't..."  
  
"Whatever." Dawn put on her robe, grabbed her other clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. From behind the closed bathroom door came a muffled "maybe you should. You'd be less grouchy."  
  
Buffy got some clothes and went downstairs. She knew she'd have to wait for the bathroom, but she wanted to sit for a few minutes and think. She looked around. Spike's stuff was still where he had left it, but Spike wasn't in the living room. She wandered through the condo, looking for him. No Spike. No note. She made Dawn a leftover pizza lunch and started to make a grocery list. 'Okay, food AND money to buy it with. Great. Everything else going on in my life and I need to get a job.'  
  
Dawn was out of the shower by this time. "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"Cheese pizza. I can warm it up, if you want."  
  
"Cold. Any Mountain Dew left?"  
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"It has orange juice in it. Read the label." Dawn looked around. "Hey, where's Spike? Did you two have a fight last night?"  
  
"No. Strangely enough, we actually managed to talk without fighting. Or mostly he talked and I listened. I have no idea where he is. After I do laundry and see about some groceries I'll stop by his crypt and see if he's there. He went out for some cigarettes last night after I got home from patrol and that's the last time I saw him. Hey, Willow is out of the hospital. She's staying at her parent's house. Later tonight maybe we'll stop and visit. Oh, and whatever you do, don't mention that Tara is anything more than a friend to her parents. They don't know."  
  
They ate breakfast in silence.  
  
"Ready? I'm going to have another key made for you today, too. When you get off school, go straight to the Magic Box and start your homework. I'm going to run a lot of errands and don't know when I'll get back. Got your books?" Dawn raised her backpack. "I'll see you tonight. Remember, straight to the Magic Box." Dawn left.  
  
Buffy headed for the shower.  
  
Once clean and dressed, she headed for the laundry room. 'Well, one nice thing; I only have one load of clothes. Permanently until I get enough money to buy some more.' In Buffy's opinion, housework was best done when still not awake. Nothing like a no-brainer with lots of moving around to allow you to snooze with your eyes open. She'd learned how to do it basically in her sleep the first couple of years as a Slayer-before her mom knew her big secret. As long as no cooking or dangerous chemicals were involved, no problemo.  
  
Buffy looked around. Everything was clean, folded, washed, or put away neatly. Time to wake up and start thinking. A couple of duplicate keys were a good idea. She'd start by getting them. Maybe inspiration would strike at the hardware store. They should know a lot about electricity, right? She grabbed her coat and the small stash of money Spike had loaned her. Keys, electricity ideas, some groceries, information about Rack, and find out where Spike went. Sounded like a pretty long 'to do' list, hopefully it wouldn't take all day.  
  
The hardware guys were pretty helpful. When she mentioned the fire, they made the second duplicate key for free. They thought she was fishing for information about an electrical fire, so they gave her an older book they were 'just going to throw away' about home wiring. She wasn't sure if it would help, but Xander worked in construction and he should be able to make sense of it. She headed for the grocery store next.  
  
She took her small stash of groceries home and put them away. She tried out both new keys to make sure they worked. She was glad she had left two slaying bags at Giles'. Partially emptied out they made a decent temporary purse. She brought the book along so she didn't have to make a return trip. 'Next destination, Willow's house. I hope she's found something.'  
  
Willow's mom answered the door. "Buffy, come in. Did you find the guy that did this? Willow is talking to that counselor right now."  
  
"I found him, but he had bodyguards. Now we're having a strategy meeting. I won't be long." Buffy went to Willow's room and knocked on the door. Tara opened it and stepped aside, motioning Buffy inside. "Tara, how's it going? How's she feeling? Did you find any information for me?"  
  
Willow looked up from her computer. "I found plenty. The only way to kill him is for one of his victims to do it. Since I'm the only one we know who still happens to be alive, I guess I'm the lucky winner." She shrugged.  
  
  
  
Buffy crossed over to her. "Wills, you won't have to do this alone. He's a demon and he's hurt me and mine. That's plenty of reason for slayage. If I can't actually kill him, I can certainly distract him or hold off reinforcements. Just let me know what to do. I don't want to be knocked out again for three hours, and I don't want to get burned as bad as Spike did. Oh, that reminds me..." She reached into her bag and pulled out the book they had given her at the hardware store. "Will this help any? I was going to take it to Xander, but if you're the one doing the planning-you can have it."  
  
Willow looked at the book. "I know you don't have any money, Buffy. How much did you spend on this?"  
  
Buffy shrugged and tipped her head. "Free. The guys at the hardware store said the building codes had changed or something. I think that book is older than I am."  
  
Willow opened it. "1963. It's almost older than my mom. But the principles are the same." She closed the book and handed it back to Buffy. "Give it to Xander, he's construction guy. We're working on a combination healing and shielding spell so I can face Rack at full strength without him inside my head. Tara and I do the spell as soon as I get it transcribed. After we perform it, I'll be unconscious for sixteen hours straight." She looked thoughtfully at Buffy. "Is there any way we can do it at the condo so you and Spike can guard us? It's going to take a lot out of Tara and I--and I don't like the thought of both of us tapped out without some other form of protection."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. "Any idea when you'll be ready?"  
  
Willow got her figuring-things-out expression. "Tomorrow? Probably about eight or so."  
  
Tara interjected "we still have to get ingredients and supplies. Make it ten tomorrow night."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Ten o'clock tomorrow night. I'll see you then. Anything I can pick up?"  
  
Tara and Willow both started to talk. "No, you can't afford..." "Thanks, but we don't know..." They looked at each other. "You first..." "After you..."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Okay, got it. I couldn't afford the ingredients even if you did know what they were." She grabbed her bag and put the book back into it. "I'm off to look for Spike. He disappeared last night--probably got trapped by the sun somewhere without his blanket. See you two tomorrow at ten."  
  
Buffy headed for Spike's crypt. She knew he could get there from almost anywhere in the city. She opened his door. "Spike?" No signs of a struggle. That was good. Maybe she'd have better luck downstairs. She went down the ladder. It was dark. The only light filtered down from above. "Candles, I know he has candles." She fumbled around for a few minutes, then found a book of matches. She struck a match and pounced on the nearest candle. She picked up the newly lit candle and made her way around the room. "Spike?"  
  
There was a mound of covers on the bed. "This isn't funny." The mound never moved. "If you're playing some sort of sick game, I'm gonna kill you." She walked cautiously towards the bed, slightly worried. "Are you okay?" She moved the covers slightly. It was Spike, she could tell that by the bleached blond hair. She ripped the covers off the bed. "That is SO not...Oh. My. God." He was naked, but that was not her main concern. He was also charred and bleeding from head to toe. 


	9. Reactions

"Spike, wake up." She rolled him over on to his back. He didn't appear to be bleeding anymore; just oozing from some of the deeper wounds. She started looking for something to clean him up with. It was going to be impossible to assess the damage without being able to see what was burned and what was cut. It didn't take too long to find a shallow bowl she could put water in. A clean piece of cloth wasn't quite so easy, but she finally managed to find a blouse she thought Harmony might have left behind. Getting water was simple, she knew there was always some in the refrigerator in case Dawn stopped by. She grabbed the first aid kit, but was pretty sure it wasn't going to have enough of anything in it for all the damage Spike had taken.  
  
"This is going to be cold." She didn't know if he could hear her, but she didn't want to do anything without warning him. From experience she knew that startling a wounded vampire just wasn't a good idea. She started trying to clean him up. Even the cold water didn't get a reaction from him. He didn't even wince; he was completely unresponsive.  
  
Some time later, she had finished. He hadn't flinched while she cleaned him, even when she rolled him on to his stomach to get his other side. She examined him. His back was covered in blisters. It looked mostly like burn damage. Judging from the bruising, his sides appeared to have been kicked repeatedly; probably there were broken ribs. His abdomen was bruised--big round bruises like fist marks. He had numerous cuts (smallish knife sized) on his arms and chest. His face and chest had several small round burns, but nothing serious. His hands and knees had abrasions and both of his pinkies were pointing in odd directions.  
  
"This is going to hurt," she warned him. She grabbed his hand and wrenched his finger into some semblance of alignment. Then she repeated the procedure with his other hand. Not even a moan in response. She taped his last two fingers together as a temporary splint.  
  
"So much for cleanup, now let's get you awake and see what happened." She slapped him--gently at first, then with increasing force. "Spike, wake up." She decided that smacking him harder wasn't going to wake him, it was only going to cause more damage. Okay, new plan, get Spike dressed and haul him home. She found a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. "Didn't think you owned anything but black." After much difficulty, she got his clothes on him. A fireman's carry was the best way to get him up the ladder, but she wasn't sure what to do then. "Up the ladder, then we'll see what happens." She carried him up to the top level, grateful for her Slayer strength.  
  
"Great, all that time I spent cleaning him up and it's still light out. Now what?" She set him down in a chair while she thought things through. Just then, she heard something open the door to Spike's crypt. She hid behind his chair. Maybe she could ambush whoever left him in this condition. The light shone directly behind whoever was coming in, obscuring them from view. Buffy launched herself at the intruder.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!" Buffy wrenched her body sideways as she recognized the voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dawn screamed. "Are you insane?"  
  
Buffy landed and did a perfect shoulder roll--finishing back on her feet. "What happened to going directly to the Magic Box after school?"  
  
"I was worried about Spike. What did you DO to him?" Dawn asked as she got a better look at the damaged vampire. She moved in between Buffy and Spike, trying to protect him.  
  
"Nothing. I found him like this. Really." Dawn gave Buffy a dubious look. "He hasn't opened his eyes since I found him. I cleaned him up and got him dressed. You should've seen him before I got to him. Or...maybe you shouldn't have."  
  
Dawn moved closer to examine him. "Blood. He needs blood." She scurried down the ladder and Buffy could hear her rummaging through the refrigerator. She came back up, hands empty. "Last time he was this bad was when Doc pushed him off the tower on the day you..." Dawn looked away, reluctant to continue.  
  
"Died. Why am I the only one who can say it?" Buffy turned her palms up in a half-shrug, and looked upwards. She sighed, exasperated. "How much blood does he need?"  
  
"Depends on the blood. I don't know how much pig's blood--gallons, probably." She looked anywhere but at Buffy. "Human blood is better. The more powerful the person, the faster he'll heal."  
  
Buffy stared at her. "Dawn, do you know this from personal experience?"  
  
Dawn gathered her courage and looked Buffy straight in the eyes. "Yes. I cut my hand and bled into a glass. I told him it was human, from Willy's. He took one sip and knew it was mine. I couldn't lose him, too, not after..."  
  
Buffy surprised her sister. "That was a very unselfish thing to do. And I don't want you to EVER do it again." She gathered Dawn in a hug, then backed up to look at her. "Now, go directly to the Magic Box. Wait for Xander to get off work, it shouldn't be long. We're taking Spike home--it's not safe for him here. Have Xander drive up as close as he can--I don't want to carry Spike very far. YOU come to the door, I don't want him to see what I'll be doing."  
  
"Why? What will you be doing?" Dawn moved back between her sister and Spike, trying to figure out why her Buffy wanted her out of the way.  
  
"Healing Spike." Dawn's eyes widened in comprehension, then she turned and bolted out of the crypt.  
  
Buffy closed the door and blockaded it. She didn't want to be interrupted while she was helpless; and whatever had almost killed Spike was still out there. She wasn't sure how much blood he needed; and wasn't sure she could stop him if he tried to overpower her. Even Angel hadn't been able to control himself and almost killed her by drinking too much. Shivering with dread, she went downstairs to find a knife.  
  
She seated herself next to him on the chair. It was a tight fit, but this was good because he was still limp. She took the knife and cut her hand. She pressed it against Spike's mouth to allow him to drink. No response. "Spike, I have nice tasty Slayer blood for you." Blood flowed down her hand, but she got no movement at all from him. "Let's try something else." She held her hand down, so blood dripped off her fingers. Then she raised her hand and pried his lips apart. She rubbed her bloody fingers on his teeth. "This is gross. I can't believe I'm doing this." She thought she saw a small swallowing motion. She tipped his head back and tried to get some blood to drip down his throat. Definite swallowing action.  
  
He latched on to her hand with his mouth. She squealed in surprise. Then he let go and slumped sideways again. She looked at her palm. It had already healed over. Buffy was afraid, but knew there was only one solution. She had to get him to shift to vampire face, then feed. "I can't believe I'm doing this again." She punched him in the face. It had worked before, with Angel. The second time she hit him-he shifted. She made a small slice at the bend in her elbow with the knife and awkwardly aimed his head towards it. There was intense pain as he bit down, then it felt surprisingly good. Her last coherent thought was 'I see what Riley meant'.  
  
She was drifting. She felt fuzzy-headed, but knew she was protected by someone or something. Maybe she was back in Heaven. "Mom?" Now it was raining. Warm, salty rain.  
  
"Buffy? Please be all right." No--that was her sister.  
  
Buffy blearily opened her eyes. "Dawn? Did it work?"  
  
"See for yourself, you stupid..." Spike rasped.  
  
"Stupid?! I saved your life." She bristled.  
  
"Yeah, and I almost killed you. Are you suicidal? What the hell were you thinking, girl?" He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. Then he kissed her, profoundly and brutally.  
  
"Uh, guys, Xander's gonna be here any minute." Dawn interrupted. "I'm pretty sure you don't want him to see this and I know I don't want to see this, either."  
  
They broke apart. Buffy scrambled to stand up and couldn't. Spike stood and reached down to help her up. She shook her head. "How long was I out? I need to rest. I can't..." He leaned down and picked her up, cradling her body against his chest. "Spike, you'll hurt yourself worse. Put me down."  
  
"The more powerful the blood, the faster the healing. I've never felt better." He looked down at her and she noticed the burns on his face had almost healed. "That was an impressive gift, sweetheart. We will discuss this later."  
  
"We tried to wake you for around an hour. Buffy, what are you going to say happened? I mean, that's definitely a vampire bite. Spike's a vampire. Xander's gonna put two and two together and come up with unchipped Spike. Unchipped, dusty Spike."  
  
"I found Spike injured. I was trying to get him home, I got bitten by a vampire. Spike woke up in time to save me. Isn't that pretty much what happened?" She put an arm around his neck and cuddled in closer. "Don't get any ideas either, I'm just hiding the bite mark so nobody jumps to conclusions." Dawn led the way into the darkness. "Dawn, how did you beat Xander here? I'm pretty sure he can move faster than you."  
  
Dawn replied over her shoulder, "I come here all the time; I know the back way in to Spike's crypt and I know where the pay phone is. I wasn't going to leave you alone to do something stupid." Buffy could feel Spike's laughter rumbling against her.  
  
Xander's car was parked on the cemetery road not too far from Spike's crypt. Xander was heading towards them when he noticed Spike carrying Buffy. He broke into a run. "What happened? Is she okay?"  
  
Buffy looked up from Spike's shoulder. "S'Okay. I'm just tired and hungry. I'll tell you about it later. Can you just drive us home?"  
  
"I'm buying you and Dawn something to eat first. You're as white as a sheet." He grabbed her hand. "And as cold as...undead boy here." He hurried to open the car door. As Spike was transferring Buffy into the back seat, Xander got a good look at her arm. "Spike, what the hell did you do to her?" He reached under the seat, obviously looking for a weapon.  
  
Dawn reached out and grabbed his arm. "She found Spike unconscious and tried to help him. She got bitten by a vampire. Spike woke up in time to save her." Buffy thought about it and decided her sister was entirely too good at lying. But she had to admit, she was the one who had established that particular fiction in the first place.  
  
Dawn settled herself in the front seat. She kept looking anxiously back at Buffy. "Are you sure you'll be all right? Shouldn't we stop at the hospital just in case?"  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and glanced up at her sister. "I'm still wanted for questioning in Amy's death. Willow and Tara are coming over tomorrow to do a spell. I can't go to a hospital, and I can't talk to the police right now. I'm hungry, I'm tired and I don't have time." She sighed and leaned back against Spike, who wrapped both arms around her protectively.  
  
Xander kept looking in the rearview mirror. It was strange to see Buffy cradled against nothing. "Buffy, don't you think you're carrying the gratitude thing a little far? I mean you don't want to give Spike ideas, do you?" Spike snorted and Dawn squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and looked at his face in the mirror. "I don't think that will be a problem," she said dryly. "Now is not where or how I wanted to break it to you; but I guess since the subject has been brought up...."  
  
Xander interrupted. "Don't tell me you've been seeing Spike?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot more than seeing him." Stunned at her admission, Spike turned to look at Buffy. Dawn gasped and looked over the seat at them.  
  
Xander took a few deep breaths. "Is it because you're still mad at us for bringing you back to life? Because that's a hell of a way to pay us back-- by wasting your life on another vampire." Spike started to open his mouth. Buffy turned to him, shook her head slowly and brought her index finger up to her lips. He subsided and began running his fingertips gently up and down her arms. "What, you didn't learn your lesson the first time with Angel? Vampires kill people. Do you have some sort of death wish?"  
  
"No, not anymore--thanks to Spike. He helped me through everything. I feel when I'm in his arms. The first month I was back, I didn't feel anything unless I was reminded that I was supposed to. Even when I went to meet Angel that night; I realized that I still didn't care whether I lived or died. Kissing Spike was the first time I've felt anything since you ripped me out of Heaven. He treats me well, he's good to Dawn. He's my match in strength, wits, and fighting ability. Not that it's any of your business, but he's also damn good in bed."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "Uh, Buffy, I really didn't need to hear that. I'm sure Xander didn't want to, either."  
  
Xander glanced at the road, then returned his gaze to Buffy's reflection in the mirror. "I find it hard to believe that someone who spent most of his time trying to kill people a couple of years ago..."  
  
"Oh, like an ex-demon you're about to marry?" Buffy retorted.  
  
Xander broke and looked away first. "So, am I the last to know? Is that why Giles left? Is he in disgrace as a Watcher, now? Have you told Willow? Dawn obviously knew."  
  
"I told Dawn last night. Other than that, you're the first to know. I didn't know how anyone would deal. I guess I've lost so much recently that I want to grab all the living that I can, in spite of what anyone else says." With this statement, they arrived at a diner. Spike helped Buffy out of the car and half-carried her as she tried to walk. They all made their way in and sat at a booth.  
  
"Xander, I almost forgot. I got a book from the hardware store on wiring. It's old, but maybe you could get some ideas on neutralizing or hurting Rack. All her research shows that the only one who can kill Rack is Willow. Not because she's a witch, but because he has had contact with her mind. She'll be over at my house...uh, Giles' condo tomorrow night around ten. Tara will be helping. Come over with ideas, both you and Anya." She reached into her slaying bag and handed him the book she had finally located. "Now let's eat."  
  
Eating didn't take long. Buffy was starving and Dawn was a growing girl. They piled into the car and Xander took them home. "Xander, I know you don't approve, but who would know better than you that even demons can change? Please at least give Spike and I a chance."  
  
"I'll think about it. That's all I can say. I don't like it, I probably never will. But I'll never again mention that I don't approve of you two. I will be the first one to say 'I told you so' when it doesn't work out. You're an adult, you have to live with your mistakes. If you ever need to talk, or someone else to stake him because you can't; let me know." They got to the condo and Buffy got out of the car under her own power. Xander drove off.  
  
Buffy got the two spare keys out of her pocket. She gave one to Dawn and one to Spike. "Dawn, will you do the honors?" Dawn unlocked the door and opened it. They went inside.  
  
She sat down on the couch. Dawn fussed over her to make her comfortable while Spike took a shower. Dawn finally sat down next to her sister. "You know, I didn't think you were ever going to tell anyone except me. Were you still delirious with blood loss or something?"  
  
Buffy looked at her sister and smiled. "No, I think I was just looking to shake him up a bit. I like Anya, you always know where you stand with her-- but I'm tired of Xander's 'my pet demon is better than yours attitude'. Besides, a very wise person once told me that keeping secrets has a way of coming back to bite you when you least expect it. I decided to live by his advice. No more Buffy secrets."  
  
"Okay, it wasn't mom because you said 'his'. Must've been Giles."  
  
"Actually, no. Believe it or not, it was Spike. Hey, in all the excitement I forgot to ask--do you have any homework tonight?"  
  
"While we were waiting to see if you'd recover, Spike told me to go ahead and do it. He said there was no sense in both of us just watching you breathe and he wasn't going anywhere. Buffy, did you know that when he realized that he'd almost killed you..."  
  
Spike walked into the room, clad only in a pair of jeans and toweling his hair dry. "Nibblet, she doesn't want to hear about it. Why don't you stop your yammering and see if you can find anything good on the telly. Your sis can probably use some mindless entertainment right about now." Buffy patted the seat beside her. Spike sat next to her and put his arm around her. She turned and leaned her back against him and he wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in closer and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Dawn looked over at Spike. She asked him quietly "is she going to be okay? She's sleeping an awful lot. I noticed her asleep in the car on the way here."  
  
"She'll be fine in a couple of days," he reassured her. "Blood loss takes a lot out of you. We just need to make sure she eats and drinks a bit more than she usually does. Now, let's see what's on the tube. Nothing like a spot of violence before bedtime." They sat in silence for a couple hours, both surreptitiously checking on Buffy at random intervals. Dawn carefully stifled a yawn, but Spike noticed. "I expect it's your bedtime, Bit. School night and all that. I promise you she'll be here in the morning. I won't let anything take her from us. It'll have to go through me first."  
  
With that promise, Dawn nodded and went up the stairs. She stopped halfway and turned back to ask a question that had been bothering her all night. "Spike, how did you bite Buffy? I mean, is the chip not working?"  
  
"I don't know. It's only Buffy and only since she came back. And that's got me worried." Dawn's eyes widened and then she continued up the stairs. Spike slid himself out from under Buffy so he could turn off the television. She woke up enough to sit up. "Sweets, why don't you get some sleep. I could carry you upstairs if you'd like."  
  
"I don't want to be alone." He moved back over to the couch.  
  
"How do you propose we both fit on the sofa? It's a bit crowded and I don't fancy sleeping sitting up."  
  
"We could spoon. I would sleep better with your arms around me."  
  
"Anything to oblige a lady." He complied. She drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards. "Tomorrow," he whispered, "you and I are going to have a talk." He stayed awake, listening to the comforting sound of her heartbeat and worrying about why she was the only human his chip would let him hurt. 


	10. Gathering

Dawn's alarm was going off. Buffy's eyes opened slowly. She felt arms tighten around her, and a light kiss against the back of her neck. "Good morning, sunshine." Spike's voice, that answered the `who' question. The alarm was silenced and Buffy could hear her sister stumbling around upstairs. She struggled to sit up. "Careful luv, you lost a lot of blood yesterday." Okay, now the `why do I feel so rotten?' question was answered. Cool hands helped her up into a sitting position. "You're likely to be dizzy."   
  
Time to do a quick self assessment--head? feels fine...no headache or blurred vision--legs? no pain...appear to work--arms? Ow, okay, left arm hurts. "What happened to my arm? It looks like a..."  
  
"It looks like I damn near chewed it off at the elbow. Like I said last night, pet, you and I are gonna talk about that. After we get Nibblet off to school." She carefully stood and walked to the kitchen. He followed closely.  
  
"Spike, you don't have to follow me. I'm not going to run screaming into the daylight to avoid whatever you want to talk about. I'm just getting breakfast for Dawn." She proved the point by getting a bowl, box of cereal and the milk.  
  
"Not afraid you'll run. I'm afraid you'll pass out." He continued to follow her. Dawn came shambling down the stairs. She headed straight for the shower. Buffy sat down and Spike walked over closer to her. "Slayer, you need to eat. You lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Not hungry. Just tired. And thirsty."  
  
"Right, orange juice it is." Spike went over got the orange juice and poured it into a large glass. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."  
  
She took the glass from him and downed the contents in two gulps. She handed it back to him. "Happy now?" He refilled it and firmly put it down in front of her. She frowned at it, but she finished it off, too. "I didn't drink that because you bullied me--I just happen to be very thirsty this morning."  
  
"Anything you say, luv." He took the glass and put it in the sink, then put away the cereal, milk, and bowl. He then opened up the refrigerator and surveyed the contents. "Eggs or French toast?"  
  
"I am NOT hungry."  
  
"For Dawn then. I don't like cooking just for myself, but I do fancy the occasional hot breakfast."  
  
"You cook? Since when?"  
  
"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. The witches taught me a thing or two about herbs and spices, but there are also an assortment of cooking shows on the telly. When there's nothing else to do until Passions comes on, I'll watch them." He started digging around in the cupboards for utensils. "Besides," he added defensively, "Nibblet likes my cooking."  
  
"Eggs, then. She likes..."  
  
"One cheese omelet coming up. Since I'm already making them, what would you like on yours?" He continued to rummage around until he found everything he needed.  
  
"You are a bully. Since you're already making them, I'll have a pizza omelet. Just cheese and pizza sauce, there isn't any pepperoni in the house."  
  
"Right. One cheese, one pizza with no meat, and one blood and bacon bits." Buffy looked at him, both fascinated and disgusted. "I like texture with my food. I always make mine after, so it doesn't sit there and clot." She looked a little pale and nauseated. "What? I have to have blood. Why can't I spice it up a bit? After the first 50 years or so it starts to get a little boring. Liquid breakfast, liquid lunch, liquid supper, liquid midnight snack. I mean, the hunt is fun and all, but sometimes I think I'd rather just chase things to death than feed from them." She got even paler and tried to stand up, hand over her mouth.  
  
Buffy woke up on the couch. She could hear Dawn sniffling and Spike soothing her. "What happened?"  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? Spike said you were--but you were so pale and still. You should go to the hospital." Dawn went over to her and took her hands. "They're still cold," she said nervously. "Should she be this cold? I can get my sleeping bag if she needs more covers."  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "I'm fine. I just passed out. I think from lack of food. I'm warm enough and if I do get colder there's someone here to get me more blankets. How long was I out? Did you get breakfast yet?"  
  
"You were out about fifteen minutes. Nibblet, I'll make her rest all day today and force her to eat more food than she thinks she should. She'll be fine, I promise. Now eat your breakfast and scoot off to class." Dawn hugged her sister and went in the kitchen to have breakfast. Buffy tried to stay awake until she left for school, Dawn didn't need to be frightened any more than she already was. She heard Spike and Dawn bantering in the kitchen. She closed her eyes to rest, felt a fleeting kiss on her forehead and heard the door slam. "Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
She slowly pried her eyelids open. Spike was sitting on the floor in front of her, staring intently at her face. "Since when do you call me by my name?"  
  
"Since yesterday when you risked your life for me."  
  
She sighed. "Don't make a big deal about it."  
  
"Do you have your death wish back? `Cos I don't fancy being the one you choose to kill you again. Dammit Slayer, what you did yesterday was not only dangerous, it was bloody stupid! Why not just decide you're going to take a meal away from a tiger at the zoo next time? Same difference, big predator, no conscience." He stood up and began pacing around the couch in circles. "Why did you let me feed from you? I know Angel did it, I've seen the scar; but the heat of passion and beaten half dead are completely different things. A little love bite is dangerous enough, but I had no idea what I was doing at the time--never had control of myself to start with." He leaned over the back of the couch and glared at her.  
  
She sat up and watched him as he began pacing again. "Spike, I've never been bitten in the heat of passion. The Master bit me to free himself from some mystical barrier. I forced Angel to bite me to cure a poison. Dracula bit me to be able to call me." Spike stood in front of the couch where he'd stopped when she started explaining to him.  
  
"Four times? By four different vampires? And lived? You are one tough Slayer. That's gotta be a record." He shook his head and whistled in admiration.  
  
"Well, technically not. The Master drowned me after he bit me. Xander brought me back. And I was dead before you..." She looked down at the floor. "Besides, what was I supposed to do, let you die?"  
  
He knelt in front of her and raised her chin. "I would rather I died than come around and find out I'd killed you. Please Buffy, don't ever scare me like that again. I don't want a mistake like that to haunt me for the rest of my days. Promise me."  
  
She grabbed his wrist and looked into his eyes. "I would do the same for any one of the Scoobies. I've died twice, it's not like I'm afraid of it. I'm not searching for a way to kill myself--I just did what I had to do to protect you. I didn't want Rack to come back and finish what he'd started. How did he do most of that damage, anyways? I can understand the burns, but how did he dislocate your pinkies?"  
  
Spike looked at her in surprise and released her chin. "You didn't know? Slayer, Rack didn't do that. He's only one demon and I know better than to let him get in close. Remember the toothy gent I owe the kittens to? He figured out that if he used humans, I couldn't touch them. He found me when I went out to pick up cigarettes. He had five big enforcer type humans beat me up. They kicked me, punched me, burned me with cigarettes, and bent my fingers sideways. Then they stole my clothes and left me outside to fry. I managed to crawl back to my crypt. I think I got a little sunburned because I wasn't moving too fast by then. Next thing I remember I was coming to with Dawn yelling and hitting me and trying to get me to let go of your arm."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and chuckled. "Spike, you generate more excitement than I do. I think Dawn's the only person I know who can find trouble as fast or as consistently as you. Now that we're all staying in one house; this should be interesting." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, smiling. "Now I'm hungry. Could I have that omelet please?"  
  
Buffy slept most of the morning, waking occasionally when Spike coaxed her to drink something. She felt much better by the time her sister came home. "How is she?" Dawn demanded the second she walked in the door.  
  
" `She' is much better and perfectly able to answer for herself," Buffy retorted.  
  
"Buffy, I was just thinking, where are Willow and Tara going to stay? It's not like there's much room here. I have a cot which is pretty much one person only. You have a bed which sleeps two if they're cozy. Spike has the couch which is two people if they're friendly." She crossed over to the couch and sat down next to her sister. "I don't mind giving up my bed, I have a sleeping bag. But where on the floor I can sleep without getting stepped on?"  
  
Buffy sighed and looked at her sister. "Willow's going to be out of it for sixteen hours or so and will probably need to sleep in a bed to recover. I don't think Tara's going to sleep much with all the worrying she'll be doing. She'll get your cot in my room, you'll sleep in your sleeping bag on your floor. I don't know how they're going to react, but Willow and Tara are going to be told tonight about Spike. Xander already knows so I'm sure Anya knows. You know. Spike and I will be staying together down here on the couch." Spike looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Dawn beamed. "Finally. I think it's about time you two officially got together. I know he'd do anything for us and you'd do anything for him." Buffy blushed. Spike smiled his trademark cocky smile. Dawn completely missed the connotations of what she'd said.  
  
The evening was used for homework and a strategy session. Xander and Anya brought Chinese food and a multitude of books. "Xander, is it weird to be the resident expert? I mean when you started the construction job, did you ever think the knowledge would come in handy for demon slayage?" Buffy asked around her mouthful of sesame chicken.  
  
"When I first started, I was just worried about not screwing up and getting fired. Then I was worried about getting laid off when things got slow. No, I guess it never crossed my mind until the Glory wrecking ball incident that anything I learned doing construction would be useful as a Scooby skill."  
  
"Construction did help develop your muscles, Xander. I first noticed how much I wanted to have sex with you when I saw you at work with a shovel." Anya added. As everyone turned to look at her she got a defensive look on her face. "It makes him more effective at the fieldwork. Like Giles told the Watcher's Council."  
  
They made as many speculations as they could, based on what Willow had told them. Plans were up in the air until they found out more about Rack and why only Willow could kill him. "Hey, guys, do you realize just how boring you are?" Dawn asked. "I mean it's Friday night and nobody is out dancing or at a party somewhere."  
  
Buffy looked over at her sister. "Why, did you have a date? In my too weird life plotting to slay demons is a legitimate Friday evening activity. Actual slayage is scheduled for Saturdays, followed by a celebration of slayage after a shower and change of clothes." Everyone turned to stare at Buffy. "What, I can't be funny? And I thought the bad guys had no sense of humor." Slightly embarrassed, she started cleaning up the remains of supper. Surprisingly, Anya hopped up to help her. When she did that, Buffy had a good idea of what was coming.  
  
As they started putting cartons into the refrigerator, Anya started the interrogation. "So, is he as good at intercourse as I heard? I once dated a vampire. Aside from the whole bloodsucking thing, there's nothing like somebody who doesn't need to breathe to..."  
  
"Anya, I don't want to go into this with you. He loves me, treats me and Dawn well, and yes, the sex is incredible. I found that I enjoy having an equal partner, but I can't think about us right now with everything that's going on. That's all I'm going to say."  
  
"Good for you. As long as you're getting along well and the sex is worthwhile, I say solve this Rack problem and hump like hamsters. Oh, do you play sex games? If you need handcuffs I have a spare pair."  
  
Buffy broke in, "thank you, Anya. I'll consider your generous offer. Let's get back to the living room. I think this conversation is going somewhere I don't want to think about right now."  
  
As they went into the living room, Anya told the inhabitants, "I think she's happy. Spike, you must be quite potent. I heard someone mention that Slayers have more stamina than ten normal women." Dawn looked at her sister and Spike; then bolted into the bathroom, blushing. In identical exasperated moves, Buffy and Xander looked down and slowly shook their heads.  
  
Spike grinned and winked at the ex-demon. "If it weren't for the fact that she would stake me, I'd kiss you for that comment."  
  
Anya got a speculative look on her face. "I've always wanted to try a threesome..."  
  
Buffy looked up at the two of them, "Spike, if you want to kiss her, go ahead. But don't think you'll ever touch these lips again." Dawn cautiously emerged from the bathroom. "Or any other part of my body."  
  
Dawn screeched, "I'm getting WAY too much information! Having to listen to you make disgusting noises is bad enough." The two couples looked at each other, then the room got awkwardly quiet.  
  
"Uh, she was talking about me and Riley, I think. Spike and I haven't...uh, not while she was in the house. I mean, not in the house at all. Either house. Not like it was in a field or...I'm going to shut up now." Spike went over behind her chair and wrapped his arms around her. She settled back into them and he leaned forward and kissed her hair. The doorbell rang. Dawn scrambled up to get it. "Check before you open it. It's too early for Willow and Tara."  
  
Dawn looked through the peephole and opened the door. "It's only eight o'clock. What are you guys doing here this early?"  
  
Willow and Tara stepped inside. "I finished the translation early and since I was feeling better Tara made a quick trip to the herb shop alone. We thought we'd want to start the spell earlier if possible, so here we are. Is that Chinese food I smell? We haven't eaten since noon." Tara smiled a quick hello to everyone.  
  
Buffy went back into the kitchen to get leftovers for the witches. When she returned, everyone was looking expectantly at her. "What? Is everyone hungry? I'm not carrying all the food back out here. Not hungry? What is it?"  
  
"No, pet. Dawn was trying to explain sleeping arrangements." Spike was smirking. Dawn appeared upset. Xander and Anya looked like they were waiting for the explosion to happen. Tara was looking at her with an understanding expression. Willow was glaring at her.  
  
"Buffy, how COULD you? Wasn't Angel a big enough mistake? Now you have to make it worse by sleeping with the enemy AGAIN? At least Angel had a soul. What does Spike have? A chip. I work with computers all the time. Do you know how delicate a chip can be? Six months and it'll malfunction and he'll kill you in your sleep. You won't even see it coming."  
  
Buffy glared at her friend. "Yeah, and Angel left me. When he had a soul. By the way, news flash here. Spike's chip doesn't work on me. The chip isn't broken, I am. I don't register on Spike's radar as human anymore. I've slept in his arms at least twice since he figured it out and he hasn't hurt me yet. Evidently someone screwed up the spell that ripped me out of Heaven." Everyone looked at her in horror. 


	11. Spells

I am well aware that the spells in this chapter are fictionalized. They are not to be construed as actual spells. This is the way I meant them to be. If you object to the content, perhaps you should be reading another genre.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Concentrating on the one thing she had gotten from Buffy's diatribe that she hadn't already known, Dawn blurted out, "Spike, you hit her?"  
  
As Spike fumbled with a reply suitable for the other woman in his life, Buffy stepped up to the plate. "Yes, he did. But I hit him first."  
  
Anya spoke up. "Vampire foreplay." As everyone looked at her, she explained. "I've had a vampire boyfriend before. They like it rough. She probably got him so hot he couldn't contain himself. Besides, she's a Slayer. Not like she's fragile or anything. She said he was good. She might like it rough, too. Once in a while I..."  
  
Xander jumped in before everyone knew more than they should about his love life. "What do you mean he can hurt you but not anyone else? I knew it, the minute he thought his chip wasn't working he went hunting, didn't he?"  
  
Spike mumbled, "I was experimenting. Don't know that I would've killed her. It took me a while to even work myself up to it."  
  
Buffy placed the food on the coffee table in front of Willow and Tara. "So when exactly was this? I never did hear the whole story."  
  
"After the frozen guard. When you hit me and called me..."  
  
"Got it. I'd say he was provoked because everything I said that entire night was...cruel. Calculated to hurt. You're not going to try it again, are you? Because chip or no chip if you try to attack anyone in my town again I'll..."   
  
He went over to her and took her hands in his. "As long as you and Nibblet are around, I'll not hunt in Sunnyhell. Chip or no chip. My word." Then he kissed her knuckles and led her back to her chair. She sat on the arm and motioned him to sit down next to her. He did and she slid over sideways into his lap.  
  
Tara got them back on track. "Buffy, what exactly do you mean, broken? I don't understand what you mean."  
  
Buffy leaned back against Spike and tried to phrase things precisely. "I have a hard time with emotions. Darker emotions are a lot easier for me to feel. Rage, irritation, a savage joy when I hunt. I have disturbing dreams, not only the `trapped in my coffin dreams', but ones where I watch the deaths of people I'm supposed to love because I just can't seem to care that they're in danger. I've only been able to stand being in the same room as the four of you for a few weeks now." She knew how hurtful this was and started trembling as she was explaining. Spike ran his fingertips up and down her back, trying to soothe her.  
  
"I've stopped seeking out ways to get myself killed. For a while, I thought that if my body was maimed enough you couldn't bring me back. I was pretty actively suicidal for a month or so. You all thought I was throwing myself back into patrolling. Spike knew I was trying to get myself killed. I tried alcohol to forget where I was. That didn't work well. The one you already know about is that Spike can hurt me without getting zapped. What you didn't know is that he stayed with me--protected me while I was trying to self-destruct." She leaned sideways against Spike, sighed, closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable storm to follow her revelation.  
  
The first one to speak up was Dawn. "Buffy, how do you feel about me? I had nothing to do with their spell, but I am glad they did it and you're alive again. Are you mad at me?" She was fighting to control tears.  
  
Buffy got up and went over to her sister. "Dawn, I love you. You and Giles were the first people I could painlessly interact with once I came back. Remember Willow's forget spell? Even then we knew that we were sisters and that I would protect you. The only reason I came down from that tower the night I was brought back was to save you. Now I'm glad I did, but it's taken a while to get used to the idea of living again."  
  
Dawn stood up and hugged her sister tightly. "I'll try to make you glad you're alive again. You've been so sad since you got back that I thought you hated living with me." Buffy ran her fingers through her sister's silky hair in a favorite gesture she'd used only once since she'd returned. Dawn looked up at her and smiled through her tears, sensing that her sister was finally starting to return to herself.  
  
Xander stood and went to Dawn and Buffy and hugged them both. "I know this doesn't help, but when there was no new Slayer called we all thought you were in Glory's hell dimension. I'm not sorry you're back, but I am sorry you hurt. And I'm extremely sorry we didn't think about getting you out of your coffin before we cast the spell. That had to be freaky--no wonder you still have nightmares about it." He released the two of them and sat back down.  
  
Tara looked up. "We didn't know. I wou-would never have...it disturbs the natural order of things...Willow told me about Angel in hell and I never thought about there being a body...your body. I-I'm...if there's anything I can do..." She took a deep breath and began to chant.  
  
"Regret and remorse, these things I feel  
  
Harm I have done, let none conceal  
  
repayment I seek, to atone for the wound  
  
what Buffy needs most, reveal in this room."  
  
There was a flash and a green glow surrounded each one of them. Everyone looked around, mystified. Tara smiled. "Us, she needs us. Sister, lover, friends. And Buffy, this spell doesn't work for anyone who isn't human."  
  
Spike looked over at Tara. "Nice spell. So, if she's human why can I still hurt her without getting a chip-induced migraine?"  
  
Tara shrugged. Anya broke in with her thoughts. "If your chip senses intent, have you ever thought that your intention was never to harm her? Maybe it was to make her listen to you. Later on, maybe it was your version of foreplay and hurting her was the last thing on your mind. Or maybe you know that since she's the slayer Buffy can take a lot more damage than normal humans and what you're doing isn't really going to hurt her."  
  
She then switched tracks. "Buffy, I'm not sorry you're back. We were barely doing an adequate job of maintaining order while you were gone. Sunnydale needs a slayer, not a pack of backups who have worked with a slayer. We almost got killed repeatedly trying to do a job only you are suited for. I'm glad you're back and I hope you stay around for a long time. By the way, thank you for jumping into that portal and saving everyone's life. I like my life."   
  
Buffy and Xander smiled at each other. Anya seemed to get straight to the heart of the matter. She was irritatingly blunt, loudly outspoken, and seldom wrong. "Anya, I'm glad Xander is marrying you. You can be annoying, but sometimes you say things that nobody else will say. Sometimes things that need to be said. Thank you. I am glad I'm alive. It took a lot of time for me to realize it, but I finally have. No more depressed Buffy, at least if I can help it." Anya smiled. For once people had listened to her and known she was right. She had over a thousand years of experience, why shouldn't she be right more often?  
  
Willow still sat silently on the couch, tears welling in her eyes. Since it was confession time, Buffy wasn't ready to cut her any slack. "Anything you'd like to add, Willow?"  
  
Willow took a deep breath and looked at her friend. "I'd do it again. I never thought you were anywhere but in a hell dimension. I didn't think to check, why would I? After we brought you back I was afraid you came back wrong, but I was going to help you get better. I'm sorry I dragged you out of heaven, but I'm glad you're back. I don't want to be in charge of the Scoobies anymore. I was afraid every night that I would get someone I love killed. I think that's why I went so crazy with the magic. I had to have some way to protect everyone. Buffy, how can you do this every night? It almost killed me, and probably destroyed any chance I have with Tara. Not to mention Dawnie hating me and everyone else looking at me like I'm something disgusting they found on their shoes." She broke into tears.   
  
Dawn handed her a box of tissues. "I was mad at you, but I don't hate you. You helped bring my sister back to me. You stayed with me all summer. You and Tara helped with the nightmares." Willow finally sniffled herself back into control.  
  
"So, are we going to get this show on the road?" Spike interrupted. "We still have a demon to kill and since he can hurt me or the Slayer, this will take planning." And plan they did.  
  
When Anya and Xander finally left, it was almost midnight. "So, Nibblet, ready for bed yet?"  
  
"Spike, I want to watch the spell. I've never gotten to see a really good one before."  
  
"Ask your sis. And the witches. Some things are better left without an audience."  
  
"When was your last pain pill? Do you need another one? You can stay up and watch as long as Willow and Tara don't mind. Whatever happens-no matter how scary it might seem, DON'T interrupt." Buffy remembered spells that had gone wrong in the past. Interruptions seemed to make things worse.  
  
Tara smiled and Willow shrugged. "I don't mind, but remember to keep quiet. And remember, no spells without supervision. Remember the troll that broke Xander's arm? Interruption of a magical experiment. He was supposed to be a ball of sunshine. Oh, and I'll probably look worse before I start healing. Don't panic, it's how the spell works. Oh, and don't forget I'll be unconscious for about sixteen hours and Tara will be tapped out, magically speaking."  
  
Tara nodded. "I'll probably sleep pretty deeply, too. So if you need me it might be hard to wake me up--that's normal so don't worry about it."  
  
As they were setting out everything they'd need for the spell; Spike made rounds, to make sure the condo was as secure as he could make it. Willow turned off all the lights and Tara began lighting candles. "Is everyone comfortable?" Willow asked. They all settled themselves. "Oh, wait, fire alarms. The last time we tried a spell in here the fire alarm went off." Buffy grabbed a chair, went over and popped the battery out of the alarm. Once she settled again, Tara began crushing herbs into a small marble bowl. She then lit them and began chanting.  
  
"Spirits of protection, I invoke thee.  
  
My cause is just, my soul is unblemished.  
  
Michael, Lord of Flame, from the South, attend  
  
Rafael, Lord of Air, from the North, hearken  
  
Gabriel, Lord of Water, from the West, listen  
  
Uriel, Lord of Earth, from the East, pay heed  
  
Hear me and aid me, I request and require.  
  
An advocate of light beseeches thee."  
  
She looked and Willow and said formally, "the circle is cast. I cede control to you."  
  
Willow smiled and nodded. "I thank you, sister. Do you aid me now freely and of your own will? Accepting benefits and consequences equally as repayment for this aid?"  
  
Tara looked at her. "So long as all you do is in service to the light," she took Willow's hands in her own. "I share my power and knowledge freely and of my own will." They kissed each other on the cheek. The three nonwitches sat staring, feeling a bit intrusive.  
  
Willow looked over at them. "We're normally not this formal, but the spell I transcribed is very old and very somber so we thought the whole tone should be set that way. Now I meditate for a while, which should be boring for you guys, then I do the difficult spells." She closed her eyes while Tara cleaned up the herbs and wiped out the bowl.  
  
Willow was right, the meditation part was boring. After about fifteen minutes the pain pills caught up with her and Dawn drifted into sleep. Spike carefully and quietly carried her upstairs and put her in her sleeping bag. He came back downstairs and Buffy leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks," she mouthed silently. He took her hand, still marveling that she didn't object or pull away.  
  
Willow opened her eyes. She turned to Tara. "He's in his office. Draining someone else. I didn't know Rack was kicked out of his home dimension. He can't go back, he's not welcome anywhere."  
  
Tara handed her a small knife. "Are you ready?" Willow nodded.  
  
Willow raised the knife and made a shallow cut on her palm. Buffy could feel Spike's body tense as he saw the blood. She held tightly to his hand, rubbing up and down his arm with the other hand. Willow let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. Tara took the knife and cleaned it off. She then bound Willow's cut with a cloth. Willow reached for the herbs and crumbled them into the bowl. The movements of her left hand were accented in the candlelight by the white cloth wrapped around it. She then placed what looked like a rock into the bowl. Then she took a piece of string and knotted it, repeatedly. Tara lit the contents of the bowl while Willow was knotting the string. Willow began talking.  
  
"My heart is as stone against you.  
  
Your motives are bound beneath me.  
  
Never more shall I pine for you.  
  
For injuries you have done me.  
  
Rest shall elude you,  
  
repose shall avoid you,  
  
composure shall evade you,  
  
serenity shall escape you.  
  
For the harm you have done,  
  
to myself and to others."  
  
She dropped the knotted string into the bowl.  
  
"Your eyes are blind to me; your senses bound  
  
Your powers lessened; I can't be found.  
  
My will is stronger; ignoring your beckoning  
  
For all the grief you've caused; I will bring reckoning."  
  
She and Tara joined hands and spoke in unison.  
  
"Rack is the name of the transgressor.  
  
Rack has caused our sorrow.  
  
Rack will be approached by none.  
  
Until Rack has felt the edge of justice.  
  
By our desire. So shall it be."  
  
They released hands and Tara handed Willow the knife. "With this blade, consecrated to the light, I cut all bonds with Rack." She then made a slicing motion in the air. "No more am I bound to him, no more is he master of mine. This do I vow. Return to me all the injuries he has visited upon me. By this pain I do penance, by my suffering I am freed." She handed the knife back to Tara. As Spike and Buffy watched, they could see the bruises darken and her face turn pale with pain.   
  
"Gracious lady, hear my plea.   
  
One of yours has injury.  
  
Demon spawn has done me ill,  
  
Heal me now, it be thy will.  
  
Goddess, protectress of the light  
  
Raise thy hand and make it right.  
  
My energies I freely offer,  
  
Raise thy hand and heal thy daughter."  
  
There was a golden light that surrounded Willow and Tara. A chilly wind raced through the closed apartment and blew out all of the candles. The light dimmed, then disappeared. Then Buffy heard the sound of two bodies thumping on the floor. 


	12. Interlude

I think I got that chapter problem straightened out. Thanks to whoever mentioned it. My internet server is evil incarnate. Can't wait to get my cable modem hooked up (as soon as the IRS check comes). At least that won't keep hanging up while I'm online. Makes it hard to download chapters (or at least know that the entire chapter has been downloaded).  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Spike went over to turn on the lights while Buffy checked on Willow and Tara. "Out cold. But Willow sure looks better. No bruises or cuts. I can think of a few times I could've used that spell. Well, except for the whole unconscious for hours thing afterwards. Spike, can you help me get them upstairs?"  
  
"Pet, are you sure? I don't know that they'd want to wake up with a vampire over them while they're helpless."  
  
Buffy grabbed Willow and started carrying her upstairs. "You could make me carry both of them after all the blood I lost saving your ass." Spike got the implication and lifted Tara, starting to follow Buffy up the stairs.  
  
Tara woke up a little and struggled. "No, put me down. I have to close it and dismiss them."  
  
"Close what? There's nobody else here."  
  
"The circle, the guardians."  
  
"Do you need Red? Or can you do it alone?"  
  
"I opened it, I have to close it." Spike set her back on her feet and stood next to her. She took the knife and chanted--making cutting motions in each of the four cardinal directions.  
  
"Michael, Lord of Flame, I give thee leave to depart to the South.  
  
Rafael, Lord of Air, I give thee leave to depart to the North.  
  
Gabriel, Lord of Water, I give thee leave to depart to the West.  
  
Uriel, Lord of Earth, I give thee leave to depart to the East.  
  
Accept the gratitude of this your servant.  
  
Quit this circle and return when bidden,  
  
fair of form and face, free from guile.  
  
My payment was freely given.  
  
This circle is ended. Such is my will."  
  
She set the knife down. Then she started swaying on her feet.  
  
"Spike, now I'm gonna need you to carry me upstairs." Spike caught her under her knees with one arm and lifted her against his chest. "I'm probably going to be asleep before you get me up there. I'll sleep like the dead." He chuckled. Tara blushed and looked away. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I forgot."  
  
"No offense taken." He carried her upstairs, almost running into an anxious Buffy at the top. "Sorry it took so long. She had to close the circle and dismiss the guardians. She woke up just long enough to do it. She said she'll sleep about as hard as Red."  
  
Buffy moved aside to let him pass. He placed Tara on the cot and covered her with a blanket. "Sweet dreams, witch."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Not doing much for the `Big Bad Vampire' reputation, Spike."  
  
Spike headed down the stairs. "Yeah, next I'll be getting hair gel in five gallon buckets. Brooding all day. Letting the Slayer sleep safely in my arms."  
  
Buffy chased him. "Hey, you did that last one! More than once." He met her at the foot of the stairs and kissed her thoroughly. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We need to clean up the mess and get some sleep."  
  
"I know. Slayer business interferes once again. At least tonight I won't have the world's most powerful aphrodisiac singing through my veins while you're in my arms." Buffy looked at him, puzzled. "You didn't know?" Spike asked, incredulous. "Luv, Slayer blood is a vampire aphrodisiac. It's why I killed my second one. Dru and I were having problems and I remembered..." He looked at her stony face and decided discretion was the better part of valor. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear the story. It was a long time ago. Years. Not important now." He trailed off.  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. "My blood is an aphrodisiac? Why on earth would Slayer blood make vampires horny?"  
  
"The power, the richness. It's like an eighteen year old single malt scotch. It bursts on the tongue and leaves you crying for the want of it." Buffy looked at him, still puzzled. He started cleaning up and she helped. "Pet, I can't describe it so you'd understand. It's everything good you've ever tasted, all rolled up in one delectable morsel."  
  
"Oh, so it's like a warm slice of chocolate chip fudge cake with chocolate chip frosting and chocolate sprinkles in a dish with chocolate fudge ribbon ice cream? I understand that part. If I ever actually ate it, though, I'd either puke or crash and burn after coming down from the sugar high."  
  
He thought for a moment. "Have you ever wanted something so expensive or impossible to get that you ached for it? Burned for it? Would do almost anything for it?" She teared up and nodded. "I didn't mean to make you sad. Buffy, what is it? What could you want that badly?"  
  
She started to cry. "My mom. Ever since I came back, I've wanted my mom. She was there with me in Heaven. I was dragged away from her."  
  
He put his arms around her. "Shhhh. She'll still be there waiting for you. Joyce was a good lady. I miss her too. Did you know she made me promise to take care of you if she didn't make it? This was way back when you brought her and Dawn to my crypt for protection. I think she knew she wasn't going to make it and wanted to make sure somebody strong was going to help you." She had settled to the occasional sniffle by this time. "Now, let's get the witches mess cleaned up so we can get some sleep. I think the waiting tomorrow is going to make us both surly, let's not make it worse with no sleep on top of things."  
  
She backed out of his embrace. "Yeah. Slayer business. Yay. Let's get things cleaned up and lie down and do nothing again tonight because somebody else is sleeping in my room which actually has a door." They cleaned up in silence. Spike made up the couch until it resembled a bed, then took off his shirt and boots and settled in. Buffy had changed into a huge t-shirt and shorts and squeezed in next to him. "Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?" He struggled to find a comfortable spot for his downside arm.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Finally, under the pillow and her head. She relaxed against him, sighing.  
  
"For being a gentleman the other night. For listening. For staying when you didn't have to. For waiting when I can't give you an answer. Just thanks." She felt a cool kiss on the back of her neck.  
  
"Didn't think I'd like it short, but it's easier to find your neck without all that hair in my way."  
  
"Well, that's something comforting to hear from a vampire right before going to sleep in his arms." She rolled over and smiled mischievously at him. "Nope, too afraid to sleep now. I guess you'll just have to stay awake and keep me company until I calm down."  
  
He tightened his arms around her, pulling her even closer to him. "If I keep you company, we're not going to get much sleep. Especially with you pressed up against me like that."  
  
She kissed him. "You talk too much. Make with the smoochies. I want to be kissed to sleep."  
  
"Slayer, if I start kissing you, you're not going to want to sleep." Trying to prove his point he kissed her, deeply and completely.  
  
"Air." She gasped, pulling away. "Remember that one of us has to breathe. Passing out doesn't count as sleeping." She could feel his arousal. "Spike, this wasn't such a good idea. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a tease. I just wanted to...I don't know what I wanted to do."  
  
Spike took a deep unneeded breath. "I know what you wanted to do. That's part of the power I was telling you about. You wanted to prove to both of us that I want you." He took another breath and sighed it out, closing his eyes. "I do want you, but not like this. Not with us supposed to be on watch and everyone else depending on us for protection. Go to sleep, Slayer." She rolled back over and snuggled closer. In a few minutes Buffy was fast asleep.  
  
She woke to the sound of silverware clattering on the floor. "Dawn? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate this stupid cast. I can't even get breakfast without dropping something. Sorry."  
  
"Would you rather have Chinese food? I can warm it up for you." She sat up and stretched. She felt incredibly rested.  
  
"Sounds good. As long as I don't have to use chopsticks. Some rice. With milk and sugar. Without the actual Chinese food part." Buffy padded over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "I think the rice is in the big cartons. I'll get a bowl. Do you want one, Buffy?"  
  
A voice from the living room asked, "any blood in there? If there is, I'll take it over some rice. Both heated, if you please. Nothing else, though. There's garlic in the lot."  
  
"Spike, I don't know who has more disgusting taste in breakfast, you or Dawn."  
  
Dawn piped up with her contribution. "Spike eats blood on cream of wheat. Nothing I could eat is more disgusting."  
  
Spike weighed in with, "Oh, so peanut butter chip banana popcorn pancakes that'll flip themselves aren't even in the running then?"  
  
Buffy paled. "Spike, you're gonna have to get breakfast for Dawn. I'm getting sick just thinking about it." She went back over to the couch and plopped down. Dawn looked at Spike and shrugged.  
  
"Are you all right, pet?" he asked, concerned. At Buffy's nod, he looked over at Dawn. "She's pretty squeamish for a Slayer, isn't she, Nibblet?"  
  
Dawn laughed. "Ever since we were little, Buffy has felt icky in the morning. That's why she doesn't eat breakfast very much. If there's ever a six a.m. demon invasion we're all goners. It'll be slay, barf, slay, barf. But she can talk about demon slime and guts any time after about noon."  
  
Spike thought about it. "Probably part of the Slayer package. Vampires are mostly nocturnal, so why wouldn't a Slayer be set up the same? Makes sense if you think about it. I'll bet Buffy has better night vision than most humans, too."  
  
Dawn knew this answer. "Are you kidding? Buffy has better night vision than most cats. When we lived in LA we used to play hide-n-seek in the dark. Buffy always won. There wasn't a kid on our street who could beat her. So, what did I miss last night with Willow and Tara?"  
  
A voice from the couch piped up, "Chanting, herb burning, a very small amount of blood, more chanting, Willow got worse, gold glowy lights, a breeze through the whole house, Willow got healed, they fell asleep. That's pretty much it, isn't it Spike?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. Hey! this is human blood. Who got this for me?" Buffy looked at Dawn.  
  
She glared at Spike. "Great, now you're gonna get me in trouble. I had Anya pick it up. I told her since they were picking up dinner, they could pick up for Spike, too. Since the Chinese place puts garlic in everything, it would only be fair to bring something he could eat." Buffy looked at her sister. She had done a lot of growing up over the summer.  
  
"Dawn, the only thing I'm going to say is that I'm proud of you. That was a very thoughtful thing to do. I didn't even think of it and I'm the one involved with him." Dawn looked down, embarrassed.  
  
Spike replied, "yeah, Nibblet and I take care of each other. Don't feel bad about not remembering me though, you were still pretty drained yesterday." The sisters looked at Spike, then at each other. They started giggling. "What? Did I miss something?"  
  
Buffy and Dawn looked at each other again. "Drained," they said in unison. Then they collapsed into gales of giggles.  
  
Spike just looked at them, shaking his head. Then he looked upstairs and cocked his head. "Someone's up. I just heard them get out of bed." Buffy and Dawn looked at each other.  
  
"Geez, Buffy, I think he has better hearing than mom did. Remember when we'd be doing something upstairs and she'd yell `what are you doing? It's too quiet up there'?"  
  
Buffy got a distant look on her face. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to being little kids. It would be nice not to be the Slayer for a while. I can't have a normal life, and yours isn't much closer to normal."   
  
Dawn thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, but if you were a normal girl, I wouldn't be your sister. I'd either be a green glowy blob of energy; a used up former green glowy blob of energy; or possibly just a dead girl on a tower. And before you found out you were the Slayer, you were a shallow ditz with shallow ditzy friends. Popular, but not very nice. I like you a lot better now."  
  
"Yeah, and you were such a tattletale. `Mo-om, Buffy's in your makeup. Mo-om, Buffy's wearing your brand new sweater.' I never did understand how you could make a three letter word into two syllables."   
  
Tara came over to the couch and sat next to Buffy. Buffy noticed the clean clothes and towel Tara had in her hands. "Didn't know how much linen Giles left, so I brought my own towel and washcloth. I also have my sleeping bag, I just forgot to take it upstairs and put it on the cot last night."  
  
"Feeling any better?"   
  
"Much. I slept like the d...I slept really hard. Hey, thanks for cleaning up. I was too tired last night, I was going to save it for this morning, before my shower."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "No big, you two didn't leave much of a mess. Didn't know where you wanted the knife, the bowl, and the rock. We just wiped them off so there weren't any ashes and put them in your bag. The herbs and matches are in your bag, too. So, can you tell if the spells worked? I mean the healing one was pretty obvious, but how about the `Rack can't call me' one?"   
  
Tara thought about it for a moment. "Well, she isn't twitching in her sleep like she was. She's not calling for him. And I don't think the healing would have worked if she hadn't broken the bond. That particular healing entity doesn't like demons, and won't do anything to help one, even indirectly." Tara looked pensive. "She's trying so hard to be good."  
  
Buffy put a comforting arm around her. "It was a bad summer for all us. Not that I can remember any of it, but I think she turned to the darker stuff to protect everyone. Motives good, execution not so good. Do you ever think you two will get back together?" She let go of Tara and put her hands out in front of herself, palms upward. "No pressure. Just because I like the two of you together."   
  
Dawn sat down on the other side of Tara and gave her a squeeze. "Yeah, I miss my other guardian angel. The one I can talk to about girly stuff. Spike isn't too good at that part."  
  
A muffled choking was heard from the kitchen. "Guardian angel? You take that back! How about your demon protector? I like the sound of that better." Spike came out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy got up and walked over to him, a sultry smile on her face and mischief in her eyes. She sighed and put her arms around his waist, gazing deeply into his eyes. "You mean you won't be my poor baby sister's guardian angel?" Spike looked at her suspiciously--Buffy was up to something. "With us being all alone in the world. With no means of repayment except..." She pulled him closer, raising on her toes to whisper in his ear, "my poor, defenseless body." She felt him relax into her embrace, then he pulled her closer, seeking her mouth. She leaned into him, enjoying the feel of his body pressed against her.  
  
Then she started the tickling. Dawn knew this game and had been watching her sister. When the time was right, she swooped in for an attack. She knew that since she still was in a cast her sister wouldn't fight back and Spike couldn't hurt her, so she tickled indiscriminately and immercifully. Whoever was on the bottom at the moment could expect her help. Tara sat on the couch listening to the squeals and providing color commentary. Finally everyone was all tickled out. Dawn sat on the couch, arm throbbing with the excessive exertion. Buffy looked down at Spike, who was trapped under her. "Say it."   
  
"Say what, luv? If you'll stay right there I'll tell you anything." Buffy blushed, but did not relinquish her hold on him.  
  
"Say how much you enjoy being one of the good guys. Fitting in with the good guys. Fighting by our side. Say it."   
  
He smirked his sexiest smile. "Make me." She wouldn't start anything with an audience, especially if one of the witnesses was her baby sister.  
  
She reached around his head with both hands, entwining her fingers in his hair. She lowered her face to his and looked deeply into his eyes. Then she licked his bottom lip. "Say it."   
  
His eyes widened. Maybe she would start something with people watching. "Not what I had in mind as a spectator sport, but anything to oblige a lady." Guiltily, she looked over at the couch. Nobody there. She concentrated. She could hear the shower start running and someone noisily rummaging around in Dawn's new room.  
  
"Nobody to hear you beg for mercy but me, Spikey." He struggled to raise up enough to capture her lips. She leaned back, tantalizingly just out of his reach. He could feel how turned on she was. "No, not until you say it." She leaned forward just enough that she could lick his cheek. He leaned forward and slowly turned his head into it, presenting the entire side of his face. She grabbed his earlobe in her teeth, nibbling.  
  
"Make me," he whispered. She leaned even closer, so her entire body was pressed the length of his. He could feel the heat of her body, hear her blood racing through her veins, smell the scent of her arousal. She licked the side of his neck and then gently bit it. He drew in a ragged breath and released it just as raggedly. "Buffy, do you know what you're doing to me? What you're asking me to say? I'm a vampire. Doing good is against my nature."   
  
She leaned back and looked into his eyes again. "Please, Spike. I need to hear it. I'll never tell anyone else, I'll never even mention it to you again if you don't want me to. But I need to know. Do you enjoy it, when you're with us, one of the good guys?" The importance of her question was reflected in her eyes. She looked at him solemnly, willing to wait all morning if she had to for an answer. 


	13. Murphy

He looked at her patient face. "So...this will stay between us, never be mentioned again?" She nodded, eyes still fixed on his face expectantly. "I didn't like it at first, the whole goody-goody thing. I thought you would be perfect if you'd just see things my way. I finally realized that unselfish attitude is what makes you exceptional. It's the thing that keeps me coming back to you time and again." He paused, looking a little embarrassed.   
  
"We're not just talking about me, Spike. Please, answer the question." She released his arms and flattened herself against him, nestling her head under his chin. "If it makes it easier, I won't even look at you while you're talking. I really want to hear this."  
  
He idly ran his hands up and down her back. "Last summer proved to me that I do enjoy being one of the good guys, even if the rest of them are losers like Harris. Continuing your work was the closest to you any of us could get. I started watching out for Dawn because I made you a promise. We had nothing in common except memories of you. Then I realized I actually like her, she's all spit and vinegar on the outside and sweet and thoughtful when she thinks nobody's watching." Her expression softened and she smiled.  
  
"Spike, thank you. I know that was hard for you." She turned forward and kissed his chest.  
  
"Not as hard as other things are. Luv, why don't we sneak away to my crypt for..."  
  
"EEEWWW. Aren't you guys done yet?" This from the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to be traumatized for life if you keep it up."  
  
Spike slid her up his body so they were face to face. "Keeping it up would be my pleasure," he whispered gruffly. He kissed her.  
  
"Dawn's watching us right now. Tara's going to be out of the shower in a few minutes. Willow's in our bed. This really isn't a good time." Spike looked at her with an odd expression. Then he started grinning. "Why aren't you mad at me? I thought you'd be pissed."   
  
"Sweetheart, think back on what you said."  
  
"Now isn't a good time? It's true. Why would that make you smile?" She looked at him, bewildered. Then she stood up. Dawn would only leave them alone for so long.  
  
"Not that, I mean the part before that. The part about Willow being in OUR bed. Makes me feel all permanent. Like I'm the long haul guy, not just a free range sex toy." He got to his feet.  
  
Buffy flushed at his words. Her `convenient' comment must've really hit home. "Spike, that morning..." She looked at her feet. One of the most hateful things she'd ever said. How on earth could she apologize for that? "I never...I was so afraid of what..."  
  
He stepped in close and put two fingers underneath her chin, raising her eyes to his. "Forget it," he rasped.  
  
Dawn flounced the rest of the way down the stairs. "If you two are about finished, I need a plastic bag put on my cast so I can take a shower. Buffy, can you help me wash my hair? It's so hard to do one-handed."  
  
It was practically inaudible, but Buffy could feel Spike's growl of frustration. "Part of the price of being a good guy," she murmured. "Dawn, have you seen any plastic bags around? And yes, you know I'll take any excuse to play with your hair."  
  
They finally found a smallish sized garbage bag they could make fit around the cast. "Since I was made out of you, do you suppose I'll get Slayer super healing, too? Because I'm tired of this cast and the semi-public showers."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. "Dawn, how fast did the cuts heal?"  
  
Dawn stared at her. "Cuts? You mean the scabs on my forehead from the accident?"  
  
"No, either from when you found out you were the key and cut yourself or when you were cut on the tower. How long did they take to heal? Regular abrasions and stuff heal pretty quick, but what I really notice is how fast bigger injuries heal. How long did it take the cuts to get better?"  
  
Dawn thought for a minute. "I don't remember. I was so upset about finding out you kept secrets from me that I didn't even notice the first time. The second time, I was too depressed to care." She shrugged. "I guess third time's a charm." Tara was out of the shower by then, so Dawn and Buffy went in.   
  
It was about five o'clock and everyone was starting to get on each other's nerves. Buffy couldn't go out because she was still wanted by the police for questioning. It was daylight, so Spike wasn't going anywhere. Dawn was stuck because there was no way Buffy would let her go out alone. Tara was still waiting for Willow to come around. "Is she still sleeping? If I slept that long Buffy would kick my butt out of bed for sure."  
  
"Dawnie, she just performed a spell and offered her life energy as payment. This particular entity takes eight hour increments. Since she visited Rack twice, that's sixteen hours. We have one more spell once she wakes up. Since you slept through the ones last night, would you like to watch us enchant a dagger?" Dawn nodded eagerly. "It's a created spell, made for a specific purpose. This one won't drain her at all; it just channels her magic through the dagger."  
  
Buffy looked at her sister. She was developing an intense interest in magic. She knew that discouraging Dawn was a sure way to make her all the more fascinated with the forbidden. Buffy just hoped that Tara would continue to be the stronger influence. She of the `in service to the light' rather than Willow's `solve all my problems' approach. "So, is there anything we could be getting ready for tonight's big showdown? Because if there's anything I can do, I'd like to do it before I go stir crazy." Tara shook her head. "How about supper? Anyone ready to eat? Because I think I'm ready to cook." Dawn looked pleadingly at Tara. She'd had Buffy's cooking and wasn't looking forward to it again.  
  
"Buffy, why don't I make supper. I mean, I'm staying here and not doing anything to contribute. Let me cook." This sounded like a much better idea. Buffy was well aware of her lack of ability in the culinary department.  
  
"Okay. I'll set the table and wash dishes. Dawn can dry them."  
  
Dawn looked at her. "With my cast on? It'll get all wet. Why can't Spike dry, instead?"  
  
Buffy sighed in exasperation. "Maybe because he's only dirtied one bowl and one mug. It's not like he'll be eating much. Mostly because I said so."  
  
Spike looked between the two sisters. He wasn't fond of the idea of household chores, but he would be alone in the kitchen with Buffy. "Pet, she's still pretty clumsy with that cast. Remember what all she dropped this morning just trying to get herself breakfast. You won't have a dish left in the place. I'll do it. Have her do something else that doesn't involve breakables and water."  
  
Buffy looked down, shook her head and chuckled. "Now I know the world is coming to an end. See the domesticated vampire, watch him protect fifteen year old girls." Spike bristled a bit, but settled down at her gentle touch. "Dawn, laundry. Including the folding and putting away. This means all the stray socks you have stashed who knows where. You might as well start now, it'll take longer than dishes will."  
  
Dawn went over and gave Spike a hug. "Thanks. I hate being this clumsy. If I drop clothes, they don't have to be replaced."   
  
Spike hugged her back. "That's for the blood earlier. We still watch out for each other, Bit. That won't change. Gives your sis less to worry about." Dawn clomped upstairs to start collecting clothes. Tara got up to start supper.  
  
Buffy went over and sat crosswise on Spike's lap, cuddling her head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back. "Spike, I want this to be over." He went rigid beneath her."Not us. Geez, relax. I didn't go public just so the next day I could say `OOPS, changed my widdle blonde mind!' I mean I'm tired of waiting for Willow to wake up so we can kill Rack. I'm not exactly patient girl, if you hadn't noticed. I want Rack out of our lives. I want to get the guy who had you beaten up. Promise me you'll stop playing kitten poker. I don't ever want to see you in that shape again. I was so afraid you were..." He interrupted her with a kiss.   
  
"I am not going to stop playing poker." She glared at him. He traced her jawline with his fingertips. "Luv, that's how I get my information. When that lot is playing they're the biggest bunch of gossips you'll ever meet. Bunch of old ladies, nattering on about everyone and everything. I only lose when I'm looking for answers. The more they win, the more they talk." She slid out of his lap and started looking for something in Giles' desk drawer.   
  
"Found it. Now you're going to prove it to me." She held out a deck of cards. "We're going to play poker and you're going to cheat." He took the deck and shuffled. She watched, carefully. "Very showy. But I already knew you had vampire speed and coordination."   
  
He started to deal. "What's the ante? I don't play for my own amusement. How will we keep track of who's winning or losing?" She held up a pad of paper. "Points. Lovely. How about we make it interesting?" She cocked her head at him, intrigued. "How about clothing? Haven't played strip poker in years."   
  
She frowned and shook her head. "Not if you cheat as well as you think you do. How about kisses? I can afford those. As long as you don't sell my IOU's to someone else."  
  
He reached across the table and cupped her face. "Never happen, pet. Am I to win or lose? I usually do it in streaks of at least four or five games. Name of the game is five card draw, nothing wild, ace to open." They gathered up their cards.  
  
Buffy looked at her hand. "Try to lose at first." She smiled confidently.  
  
By the time Tara had finished cooking supper and it was time to set the table, Buffy owed Spike one hundred and fifty-three kisses and he owed her fifteen. "Hey, you were supposed to try and lose. I knew you weren't that good of a cheater."  
  
Spike started laughing. "Pet, think about what you just said. Is there any way I would deliberately lose a game with such enticing stakes?" He held up a few stray cards he fished from various places on his person and put them back into the deck. "So, when should I expect payment? Interest is quite high, in case you weren't aware."  
  
She leaned forward, his amused face was only inches from her own. "Tomorrow night." She deliberately licked her lips and parted them slowly. He started to lean towards her, anticipating an earnest payment on her debt. She spun and headed towards the kitchen. "Cards go back in the desk drawer. Cheater." He growled in frustration.  
  
After supper and dishes were done, Anya and Xander showed up. "Is she up yet?" At Tara's negative shake of her head, Anya sat down with inventory slips, a pad of paper, and a pen. "Can somebody help me carry in stuff from the car?" Buffy and Spike got up to help. As they went out of earshot of the rest of the group, Xander asked "did the spell work? How healed is she? Is she going to be able to do this? Anya told me that the power Willow was going to invoke hated demons and wouldn't work for anyone who associated with them."  
  
Buffy thought for a minute. "Worked, completely healed thanks to the demon hating thingy--I think Willow cut the apronstrings with Rack. The way Tara explained it, if she hadn't cut them the thingy wouldn't have healed her at all. Oh, and I think she is so ready to do this. She says Rack was banished from his home dimension, I don't remember if she said why. Xander, what are those things?"   
  
He started taking things out of his trunk and handing them to her. "One of the electricians whipped them together. They're basically portable lightning rods. One each for the three of us, and one not so portable for home base, just in case."   
  
Buffy looked at him, she knew her next words were going to wound. "The plan has changed. One each for me and Spike. The other one is for Willow. You're staying here."   
  
Xander looked at her, hurt. "Buff, you can't leave..." She put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Xand, Willow has to get in close to do this. There are only three of these that are portable. Spike and I are the strongest. Tara has to stay in a trance to keep some magical channel open to power Willow. I need somebody I can count on to protect Tara while she's defenseless. My sister has a broken arm, Anya isn't a fighter. You're elected. I'm sorry."   
  
He looked at her, frustrated. "Great, home defense--last resort for losers. Chip-boy here can't fight humans. What if Rack has a whole bunch of bodyguards of the human variety?"   
  
"Then I bleed." Spike shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time. Hell, wouldn't be the first time this week. If I can keep them off Buffy and Red long enough to get Rack, it'll be worth it." Buffy looked worried, obviously remembering the last time he faced a group of humans. He took things out of Buffy's arms and put them on the ground. He wrapped her in his embrace. "Luv, don't worry about it," he murmured into her hair. "He still thinks his little electrical show is gonna hurt us. Who knows how many of his bodyguards are gonna be drained before he notices? It'll be fine." He kissed her forehead and released her. "Now, let's get this stuff inside."  
  
Buffy picked them up from the ground. Xander took the other portable one and Spike grabbed the one designated `not so portable'. Buffy looked back at them and stepped to one side. "Someone else will have to get the door. Both my hands are full." Xander reached for the door, but Dawn had already started opening it from the inside. The corner of the door collided with his outstretched hand, jamming into his fingers. Reflexively, he dropped the lightning rod to cradle his injury. There was a clattering sound and pieces flew in all directions.   
  
Dawn looked out, "oops, sorry. Are you okay?" Anya ran to get ice for Xander's hand, and Dawn got ibuprofen from Buffy's painkiller stash. Buffy and Spike brought in the three that were intact and went out to look for pieces of the last one.  
  
"I hope Xander is good at electrical repair. I'm not looking forward to going in there without protection. I was out for three hours after the Bronze incident."   
  
Spike looked at her and nodded. "I remember. Carried your unconscious body out and all? Don't want to go through that again." She set down the recovered pieces and kissed him.  
  
The porch light flickered on and off several times. Buffy sighed. "One of these days I'm going to have to teach Dawn some manners."   
  
Spike grinned. "I've a better idea. When she starts seeing someone, play by her rules. She'll regret everything she ever tried."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah, payback is a bitch. And that bitch is named Buffy." They collected the rest of the pieces in silence and went back inside.  
  
Dawn was sitting next to Tara, smiling sweetly and pretending to do homework. Buffy ignored her and turned to Xander. "Hand okay?"   
  
He held up an ice wrapped appendage. "Frozen, but feeling no pain. I think I'll live, but I'm definitely home guard material now." Anya patted his knee.   
  
"So, do foremen do electrical repair, too? I think we have all the pieces," she put them on the coffee table, "and you have two intact ones in front of you as patterns."   
  
"Let me look. I might be able to. Won't know until I try." As he examined it, everyone crowded around. He looked up, "uh, guys, need some light here. And I can't concentrate if you're all watching me." They all backed up and tried to find something to do to keep busy. After fifteen minutes of examining it, Xander came to a conclusion. "It's hopeless. I'd have to weld the framework and solder some of the other pieces. I can't do it one-handed, plus I don't have the tools available. It's dead." He shook his head. "So now what?"   
  
Spike looked at him and shrugged. "I go without." Buffy glared at him and put her hands on her hips, drawing breath for a tirade. "Sweetheart, be reasonable. Think for a minute." Her eyes opened wider and she drew herself up to her full height. He put his hand on her lips. "Let me finish. Then you can start yelling." He grinned at her.   
  
She slowly released her breath. "Start talking," she ground out between gritted teeth. "I only have so much reasonable, then I'm all for the yelling."  
  
"Red couldn't take a pummeling that either one of us would shrug off. Plus, she needs to concentrate on her spell. So she gets one." Buffy slowly nodded in agreement. "I am dead. Well, undead. I can take much more in the way of punishment than you can. I ended up burned from the light show. You ended up unconscious." She started to open her mouth again. "Buffy, listen to me. If I'm hurt bad enough, you know how to heal me. You don't have that same luxury. You have Dawn depending on you, you can't afford to be injured."   
  
She stepped toward him. He reached out and enfolded her in his arms. "You convinced me. I get the second working one. But Spike, don't get hurt. I still owe you a lot of kisses from that poker game and I'm not paying interest if payment is delayed because of your injury. Or I'll just kiss you when you aren't awake to enjoy it."  
  
Xander got a thoughtful look on his face. "Poker game? If someone else can be the dealer, I'm in. It'll help pass the time while we wait for Willow to wake up. But I'm NOT playing for kisses."   
  
Spike started to volunteer, but Buffy interrupted. "I'll do it. Spike cheats."  
  
"Only when it matters," he protested. 


	14. Havoc

The poker game was still going strong when Willow finally made her appearance. "Hi. Good party?" Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tara got up and went to see how she was doing. "I'm just going to brush my teeth and take a shower. I feel much better than last night. But I think something furry slept on my tongue. After that we can get started with battle plans."  
  
Dawn looked at the clock. "Hey, it's only midnight. You were supposed to be asleep for a lot longer than that."  
  
Willow shrugged. "I had a dream. She told me she would release me early because I still had important things to do." She shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure what she is, but she really doesn't like demons."  
  
Spike looked around. "So, I suppose this means we're done with poker. Pay up, kiddies."  
  
Buffy looked at him, embarrassed. "Spike, can I see you outside for a minute?" He shrugged and headed for the door. She followed him into the night. After the door closed, she confronted him. "Spike, I don't know why you did it, but I know I'm not that good of a poker player."  
  
"I told you I only cheat when it's important. Nothing life or death going on in there, just a few pals playin' a friendly game." He smiled and shrugged, giving her his most innocent expression.  
  
"Right. I know better. I'm NOT stupid, Spike. These are my friends. I don't know how you did it since I dealt most of the time, but I can't cheat them out of money."  
  
He moved in closer to her, taking her hands in his. "Pet, they all have jobs. They can afford to lose money in a poker game. You have Dawn and no paying job. I am not going to let you starve and this way they don't have to insult you by offering you money. We were just cutting out the middleman. Harris and the witch knew what was going on. That's why he lost almost thirty and she only lost five. In case you didn't notice, nobody objected when I offered to deal. Don't insult them by giving back the money."  
  
Buffy got a pensive look on her face. He opened his arms and she burrowed under his chin, eyes wet with unshed tears. "Shhh. It's all right." He stroked her hair. He could hear her sniffles and feel the jerking of her sobs. The front of his shirt was getting soggy. "Baby, what is it?" She took a deep, ragged breath. Then she let it out and leaned back to look at him.  
  
"I feel like such a loser. I can kill anything that walks, crawls, slithers, or flies. I'm stronger than any human and half the demons I've met. I can plan ambushes or full-blown battles. But I can't keep a job. I can't take care of my sister. I can't even cheat at poker, somebody has to do it for me with the consent of everyone else in the room." She buried her face in his chest and started crying again. Spike held her, rocking her and gently stroking her hair and murmuring gentle nothings until she cried herself out.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you all finished now?" A few more sniffles, then she looked up at him; eyes puffy from crying. "Now, fix yourself up so nobody thinks we've been fighting. Don't want Harris to try and stake me for a misunderstanding." She drew in a few deep breaths, exhaling slowly.  
  
"Spike, why didn't anyone come out to check on us? Or at least watch us fight?"  
  
"Probably because they knew what the fight was gonna be about and didn't want to embarrass you. I reckon there's been a steady stream of eyes at that peephole, making sure we didn't need a referee."  
  
She leaned forward and grabbed him, molding her body against his. Then she kissed him passionately. "There. That'll give them an eyeful. Now let's get back inside so I can repair crying damage." When they made their way back inside, Buffy ducked into the bathroom.  
  
"Is everything all right? There didn't seem to be actual blows exchanged, so we thought it would be less embarrassing for everyone concerned if we just stayed inside." Xander moved closer to Spike. "So, I take it she noticed?" he whispered. Spike just nodded.  
  
When Buffy came back into the living room, Xander wordlessly handed her the winnings. Willow and Tara had the spell components ready to go. "Okay, let's get this going--here's the plan. Xander and Anya are home guard. They're in charge of keeping everybody who needs to be here safe. Dawn, you're to watch Tara. She can't stop concentrating on the spell once it's turned over to her. If she needs water, ingredients, whatever, get them for her. Willow, let's set up the outside one, then strap on our lightning rod thingys." Tara and Dawn got up to help; Xander went along in a supervisory capacity. Spike stayed out of the way, trying to avoid a last minute 'you're wearing this' change of mind by Buffy.  
  
Anya got up and handed an amulet to Spike. "It was extra protection for Xander, but since he's staying here I will give it to you."  
  
Looking surprised at her thoughtfulness, Spike put it around his neck. "Thanks. What does it do and how do I activate it?"  
  
Anya stated, "it's activated by skin contact. It's a reflective shield. It won't absorb the lightning, but it should send it back towards Rack. I thought that perhaps if Rack was dodging his own protections it would be safer for Xander. Don't forget to bring it back when you are finished."  
  
The group came back inside and strapped Willow and Buffy into their protective gear. Willow gave them last minute instructions. "Okay, everyone get ready. I'm going into a trance and try to find Rack. Once I find him, we'll start the spell. Once I hand the spell over to Tara, we have to move fast because she can only hold it for so long. Don't interrupt while I'm in the trance, don't make any noise while we're casting the spell. Got it?" Everyone nodded assent. "Now, turn off the lights and the fire alarm. Dawnie, would you get a glass of water for us?" She nodded and went for the kitchen. Spike got the lights; Anya got a chair and unplugged the fire alarm battery.  
  
The two witches faced each other, concentrating on setting out spell components between them. They looked at each other and nodded. Willow got the glass of water from Dawn and set it down next to herself. Then she began the spell. She poured sand into a bowl they had prepared.  
  
"Earth, shelter me. Solid and stable.  
  
Alter perceptions, no track shall I leave.  
  
Unobserved, overlooked.  
  
None see me or mine lest I will it."  
  
She took a deep breath and blew it across the bowl.  
  
"Air, obscure me. Vapor and shimmer.  
  
Shift recognition, none regard me.  
  
Ignored, discounted.  
  
None see me or mine lest I will it."  
  
Then she lit a candle and placed it in the bowl, shifting the sand so that it stayed in place.  
  
"Fire, shield me. Blazing and brilliant.  
  
Offer deception, blind mine enemies eyes.  
  
Forsaken, Forgotten.  
  
None see me or mine lest I will it."  
  
She poured a small amount of water into the bowl.  
  
"Water, harbor me. Liquid and changing.  
  
Extend concealment, none have passed here.  
  
Untraceable, unnoticed.  
  
None see me or mine lest I will it."  
  
She and Tara grasped hands and chanted in unison.  
  
"Earth, Air, Fire, Water. By the four elements, we beg protection.  
  
Conceal us from our enemies while we perform this ritual.  
  
Let none with harmful intent see or interfere.  
  
By our will, with your strength, let none pass."  
  
They dropped hands and Willow focused on the candle flame.  
  
The Scoobies waited. Buffy looked around. Xander had his arm around Anya and she was leaning her head against him. Dawn was watching Willow and Tara, fascinated by the spellcasting. Tara was looking at Willow, obviously waiting to pick up her part of the spell. Spike had her hand in his and was observing her, obviously enjoying the view. He lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss against her knuckles. She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I can see him. Business district. Third street between Elm and Maple. I-I think he's trying to call me. He looks mad. He's tearing up his office." She looked back up at Tara, frightened. "We need to do this spell NOW because he's gonna come looking for me tonight." Tara nodded and moved the bowl with the still lit candle in it off to the side. They started quickly and started lining up spell components for the next spell. Tara crumpled some herbs into another bowl and put in what looked like wood chips. Willow lit a match.  
  
"Pine for cleansing. Fennel for strength.  
  
Elm for protection. Mint for success.  
  
Fire for purification. Steel to convey.  
  
By this assistance, with one goal.  
  
A foe has been found.  
  
My enemy has been named.  
  
Rack is my adversary."  
  
Willow lifted a dagger and passed it through the smoke.  
  
"As my will is channeled, such is my intent.  
  
My power through this vessel, burnished steel.  
  
This to be the instrument of Rack's destruction."  
  
Not for myself alone do I do this.  
  
I do this for the others who have suffered.  
  
Not for myself alone seek I vengeance,  
  
I seek this for the others who have died."  
  
Then she nicked her hand on the dagger and squeezed until she bled a few drops into the bowl. She handed the dagger to Tara, who also cut her hand and bled into the bowl.  
  
"Blood to blood. Mind to mind."  
  
Tara put the dagger down and clasped hands with Willow.  
  
"Hand to hand. Soul to soul.  
  
To Tara now I yield control."  
  
They dropped hands and Tara sat cross-legged, staring at the candle. Willow got up and wrapped the knife. She walked over and gave Dawn a hug. "Take care of her, Dawnie. Now, let's go." Willow headed out the door, Buffy and Spike on her heels.  
  
"This is Third street. There's Elm; there's Maple. Now where is his office? I don't see it anywhere."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. "Can't see it. That's why Red is walking there with her hands out. You find it by feel." Buffy looked at Willow, whose hands shimmered and disappeared.  
  
"Found it," she said unnecessarily. "Get close, I don't know if he can deny anyone entry or not but it's best to stay close just in case." Willow took a deep breath. "Well, here goes." Then she disappeared. Buffy and Spike followed her. They looked around. It was a dingy looking waiting room with two doors, one behind them and one in front of them. "Ready?" Everyone nodded, so they went in. The next room had been trashed. A couch was ripped to shreds, what other furniture there was had been smashed and thrown everywhere. There was a desiccated body on the floor. "Now, where did he go?" Willow looked around.  
  
"I need to trance, so I can find him. Can you bring one of those chairs in here?" Buffy went out to get one. Willow looked at Spike. "I'll need your lighter and something to burn." He took stuffing out of the couch and flipped the table over, putting the material on the flat side.  
  
"Gonna have trouble with fire control, Red."  
  
"I don't care. I'm planning on burning his office down after I find him again," she replied savagely.  
  
Buffy brought a chair back in. "Where do you want it?" Willow pointed and Buffy placed the chair. "What's with the…you're gonna search for him in the fire, aren't you?" Willow nodded. Spike lit the bit of stuffing and then took a stand opposite Buffy just inside the door, protecting Willow while she searched. Willow was silent for a while, then she took a deep breath and stood up. Her face was deathly pale.  
  
"He's gone back to the Bronze. He's pissed, he knows I can see him but he can't find me. I think he's just gonna start draining people." Buffy moved towards the fire to smother it. "No, let it burn. He's NEVER coming back to this office. I won't let him." With that, Willow started piling furniture by the smallish fire she had been scrying into. "Spike, light it up. I want to see it all burn!" Spike looked over at Buffy. She shrugged, handing the decision over to him. He lit more of the couch innards and Buffy grabbed the body under the armpits. She dragged it out to the sight of Willow's chair leg torch setting fire to everything it touched. She lugged the body out through the door and set it down in the shelter of a nearby building. She turned around to go back in and was almost knocked over by Spike and Willow's rapid exit. Flames curled up around them.  
  
"How did things catch fire so quickly?" Buffy was pretty sure nothing in the office was that combustible.  
  
"I had a feeling she'd want to do this. I know I did. I had some accelerant in my coat pocket. Part magical, part lighter fluid. Things got out of control pretty quick." Spike looked at the two of them, grinning. "So, ready for more mayhem, ladies?" They rushed towards the Bronze.  
  
When they approached the familiar building, they noticed the commotion. People were running out of the Bronze. "Why do I feel like we're going the wrong way?" Buffy complained.  
  
Spike grinned at her. "Because sane people are. But when has that ever stopped any of us before? C'mon luv, ready for some rough and tumble?" He squared his stance and rose to the balls of his feet. Then he plunged through the doorway. Willow and Buffy looked at each other, then ducked in after him.  
  
Buffy stopped just inside the doorway; then moved aside to some more people out. She couldn't see over the mass of plunging humanity, but could hear the crackle of electricity and screams coming from ahead. "I think he's by the stage." Willow didn't appear to hear her, and Spike had already thrown himself headlong into the fray. The crowd had started to thin by this time, so she jinked her way up towards the stage. Just then there was a huge SNAP and a blinding flash of light. Several spotlights shattered, then the whole place went dark. 


	15. Confrontation and capture

Many thanks again to Patrick for getting the modem running and to Sebastian for getting the computer working correctly. Couldn't have done it without you guys!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
In the ensuing chaos Buffy dimly saw Spike avoiding the crowd, headed towards eye of the storm. She grabbed Willow's arm and dragged her along behind, trusting her Slayer strength to keep Willow close and untrampled. The crowd was thinning except around the exits. There was another crackle of lightning and she watched Spike and two others get thrown about twenty feet backward into the wall. Something reflected off Spike's neck as he hopped back up. Then something hit Rack and knocked him back.  
  
Buffy appraised the situation, then went wide to approach Rack from the side. Frontal assault by two people wasn't going to win this battle. Willow freed herself. "I have to set up for the spell—I'll be right there." Buffy felt something crumble under her feet and looked down to see a desiccated body. She moved off it very quickly and tried to watch both where she was going and where she wanted to be. She was very glad for her Slayer enhanced vision and hoped Willow had some sort of witch version of this as well. She carefully made her way up the side of the stage, remembering Lucas and the Harvest as she did. This particular stage had seen a lot of fighting action. She saw some broken glass sparkle dimly on the floor and tried to avoid it.  
  
She saw Spike jump back on stage, visible only by his bright blond hair. He seemed to be holding his own in the fight against Rack. She waited until he had the demon distracted, then rushed in from the side. Just then a hole ripped in the fabric of the universe and something large and multilegged stepped through the hole and onto the stage. "SPIKE!" He turned and saw the creature and redirected his attack to it. She could barely see him past it-- that thing had to be the size of a Clydesdale. Fortunately for the good guys, Rack's bodyguards still seemed to be more worried about the bouncers and the rest of the crowd than the three of them. Considering that the numbers were against them, this was a good thing.  
  
Now if Willow would just show up and kill Rack, the others would probably just go away. No sense bodyguarding a dead demon. Where was Willow? It was her mess. She was the one who could take care of this menace. Buffy scanned the crowd, looking for her friend. There she was, being held back by someone. Okay, have to go back to get Willow. Buffy hopped off the stage and headed into the lower level of the fray. Horse-sized many-legged demon or not, Spike was on his own. Rack was the objective and Willow was the key to eliminating him.  
  
"So, are you a magic junkie or did you just get caught in the crossfire?" The guy holding Willow just stared at her. Great, he was obviously being controlled. She tried to figure out the best way to free Willow without hurting her. She finally decided that direct action was her safest bet. She ducked out of his sight and picked up a barstool. She brought it crashing down on his head. As he started to slump to the floor, she grabbed Willow by the arm and headed back to the side of the stage. "C'mon Wills. Spike's on his own and isn't able to fight more than half of what we're facing. Let's finish this." Willow pulled the sheathed dagger out of her bag and went up the small set of stairs with her.  
  
"Believe me, nobody wants this over as much as I do." Willow took the dagger out of the sheath. "So, any way you and Spike could hold his arms so I can do this without getting seriously hurt?"  
  
"What exactly do you have to do to him anyways?"  
  
"Third eye, then heart. I have to stab him once in each spot while saying a portal incantation."  
  
"Third eye? I only saw the two."  
  
"Mystical reference. What it will look like to you is forehead and heart."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay, let's see how Spike's doing. I'll need the help. Rack's a lot stronger than he looks." She ran behind Rack on the stage, avoiding the body of something large with not quite so many appendages, now. The house lights came up, and she could see three of the bouncers heading towards the fight now that they could see it. Spike was nowhere to be seen, but there was a writhing mound of bodies and he was no doubt at the bottom of it. She reached into the pile and started flinging bodies. Since they were fixated on whoever was at the bottom, they didn't seem to pay attention to her until they were in mid-flight. When she got to the bottom of the stack, Buffy was disappointed to find it was one of the bouncers unconscious on the stage. "SPIKE!" She looked around. He shouldn't be that difficult to locate. Just then, there was a thump against the stage and she saw Spike in the grip of two vacant-eyed men. Wonderful, he was facing humans and was probably going to get dusted. She went past Rack and started throwing people around. She heard a crackling noise and then felt a slight jolt. No pain, though. She'd have to remember to thank Xander for getting the lightning rods made--if they survived this fight.  
  
There he was, being held down while two other guys pummeled him. Buffy jumped off the stage and went to talk to the bouncers. "Hey!" One bouncer looked at her, then seemed to remember that she had been helpful before. "If you get the blond guy loose, he can help break up the fighting--he's a martial arts expert." He went over and threw one of the guys across the room, helping Spike get free. He ran to her side, bloody but still bouncing eagerly.  
  
"So, luv, how do we help Red get rid of that guy?"  
  
"You and I hold his arms, she stabs him twice while reciting an incantation." There was another crack of lightning and one of the bouncers went flying off the stage.  
  
"Great. What about the bodyguards?"  
  
"He's draining them, there shouldn't be too many left."  
  
"I always knew I go in a fight with the Slayer. Never thought it'd be fighting on her side. C'mon pet, let's finish this."  
  
"You go right, I'll go left. Grab his arms and whatever happens, hold on to Rack." Spike grabbed her and kissed her. Then he vaulted up on stage. She looked around. Willow was standing off to the side of the stage, eyes closed. She ran over to Willow, who opened her eyes as Buffy approached. They were completely black. "Uh, are you ready?" Willow nodded. Then she started chanting.  
  
"Spirit of the light I invoke thee.  
  
A portal demon has been loosed.  
  
Aid and assistance I desire.  
  
To defy and defeat this creature."  
  
She drew the dagger and held it up.  
  
"Spirit of the light I invoke thee.  
  
My blade is willing, my soul is ready.  
  
Infuse this blade with my power,  
  
That I might defeat this monster."  
  
The dagger started glowing a golden color. Buffy headed for Rack. She wasn't sure how long Willow's spell would last, but was pretty sure it wasn't going to be long. She could see Spike and Rack were fighting, and some of Rack's bodyguards and the bouncers were mixing it up pretty good both on and offstage. She reached for Rack's arm and tried to bring it behind his back. Spike got the other one and they held him as still as they could. CRACK. Another lightning bolt. She was pretty well undamaged, but Spike seemed shaken. Then there was another loud 'crack' and lightning went from something around Spike's neck back towards Rack. Her hands felt tingly and her hair was standing on end. She looked around to find Willow. "We've got him! Hurry up, we can't hold him too long."  
  
Willow advanced on Rack. CRACK. A lightning bolt hit her with no visible effect. She kept advancing, dagger held outstretched. CRACK. Another lightning bolt. Buffy saw one of Rack's minions fall to the ground, withered. Willow kept advancing, chanting over and over. "I act as sword of justice. I offer my self as balance." Buffy saw police coming in the doors.  
  
"Spike, we have to turn him around. The police can't see what we're doing, they wouldn't underst…" Spike nodded and tried to turn Rack around, but it was too late. Willow had already stabbed him in the forehead and was aiming for his heart. Buffy could see the police officer on his way up to the stage, gun in his hands. She watched him aim his gun as Willow stabbed Rack in the heart. Rack exploded in a blinding flash of light. Buffy was knocked off the stage and the last thing she remembered was flying through the air and landing under a table.  
  
"Pet, are you all right?" Cool hands grasped hers and Spike helped her up. She wobbled a little, but with his help managed to stand.  
  
"Where's Willow?"  
  
"In a police car right now. We were thrown far enough away that we weren't linked to the onstage activities. The official count is two bouncers down, one dead. Four civilians drained. Rack exploded. Two people trampled, most likely dead. Several trampled and badly injured. At least four arrested, including Willow. Oh, and the cop on the stage with us is out for the count, so at least there won't be a witness who can swear to things in court. Not for a while, anyways. Maybe by the time he comes around the witches can mess with his mind so he doesn't recognize Red." Buffy started towards the exit. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Police station. I've got to help Willow."  
  
"Think for a minute." He tried to slow her down. "You're still a wanted woman, remember?"  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I've gotta get that cleared up, too. I'm not leaving Willow alone at the police station. She's never stabbed anything that didn't turn to dust immediately and is probably feeling pretty rotten about it right now." Spike followed behind her, trying every argument he could think of to dissuade her from going.  
  
When they got to the police station, Willow was quietly sitting there in handcuffs. There were at least three other people there in the same situation. There were police at the doors preventing anyone from leaving, but it appeared that the station was so busy that they were having trouble processing all of the detainees. Willow looked up at them, eyes full of unshed tears. "Hey guys. Have you seen the dagger? I dropped it during the explosion and Tara will probably want it back." Buffy moved over to hug her distraught friend. "Uh, Buff, I'm wearing handcuffs. It's kinda hard to hug when one of the people hugging is wearing handcuffs." Buffy backed off a bit.  
  
"Wills, we're going to do whatever it takes to get you out of here. Don't worry."  
  
Willow looked up at Spike. "Take care of her when I'm gone." Spike nodded solemnly.  
  
Buffy looked at the two of them. "What do you mean 'when I'm gone'?" Buffy asked somewhat hysterically. Willow just looked at her sadly as Spike put an arm around her.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg?" The friends looked up at the officer standing in the doorway.  
  
"Um, that's me." Willow looked up nervously as she spoke.  
  
"Come with me, please."  
  
Willow rose and gave Buffy an awkward hug. While within whisper range she made a request, "please get Tara's dagger. She might be able to help if she has the..." With a sobbing sigh, she calmed herself, "murder weapon."  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, please come with me." The voice was a little less patient, a little more 'don't make me come and get you'.  
  
Willow went towards the door. Buffy asked the officer, "how long will this take, anyways?"  
  
He looked at her, none too interested in small talk. "At least three hours. Probably more." With that, he took Willow by the shoulder and walked her back into the bowels of the police station. 


	16. Sunnydale's finest

Buffy looked at Spike. He looked tense and uncomfortable. "Spike, why don't you go let everyone at home know we survived?"  
  
"Not leavin' you and Red here alone, pet. Especially since I don't know what's gonna happen to either of you. Her being questioned for Rack, you wanted for Amy as soon as they recognize you." He took her hand and kissed her palm.  
  
"Spike, morning's coming. You have to get out of here. Soon. Please, go get someone else without the big sunlight allergy. I need you to watch my sister. I don't know whether we're going to get out of here anytime soon and I'd rather have you outside to plan a jailbreak if they recognize me or if Willow isn't released."  
  
He stood up, bringing her with him. Then he smiled and kissed her. "Not leavin' you. Bite size would stake me if I abandoned you to the tender mercies of Sunnyhell's finest."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear. No witnesses if she could help it. "Spike, I need you to get Tara's dagger. I couldn't do it, only someone with your skills can. I'm more a break down the door girl than a breaking and entering type. Please."  
  
"I don't like it; but I can see the sense. No murder weapon, no body, not much of a case. Take care of yourself, luv. Watch over Red, she's...something inside her...isn't...right since she stabbed Rack. I'll see you later." He held her loosely for a moment, running his hands gently up and down her back. Then he went for the door. Since he wasn't handcuffed or otherwise marked as property of the Sunnydale police, they let him out without a problem.  
  
When she was sure he'd left, Buffy went up to the desk. "Excuse me, I heard you were looking for me. Buffy Summers, wanted for questioning about Amy Madison's death?"  
  
The harried-looking desk sergeant looked up from the notepad he was writing on and said "I'll call you back" into the telephone. He looked at her, looked at something on his desk and said "wait right there." Then he picked up the phone again and spoke into it. A couple of minutes later a police officer came and touched her elbow.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" She nodded. "If you'll come with me please?" She led him lead her further into the police station. "I'm sergeant Paul Flutie. This tiny cubicle is my section of the world. Have a seat while I get all the relevant paperwork in order." She nodded and sat down in the hardest chair it had ever been her misfortune to encounter. She looked over at him as he got a pen and notebook out and opened up a file folder with Amy's name on it. "Now, let's start with where you knew Amy from."  
  
"She and I went to high school together. We were almost on the cheerleading squad together."  
  
"Were you aware that she had just returned home after having been missing since 1998?"  
  
Silently hoping that Amy's ghost would forgive her, Buffy started with the almost truths. "I knew she had some kind of addiction problem. I wasn't surprised when she disappeared. I had seen her around occasionally, but not like we were friends or anything."  
  
"How did you happen to be the one who took her into the hospital the night she died?"  
  
"I was at a diner and she wandered in. She looked dazed and strung out. I was planning on visiting a friend in the hospital anyways, so I dragged her along. I didn't stick around because Willow was beaten up pretty badly and I really didn't know Amy that well."  
  
"Willow? That's the name of your beaten up friend?"  
  
"Yes, Willow Rosenberg. I'm not sure if she filed charges against the guy who did it. She just got out of the hospital. She's somewhere in here right now for questioning."  
  
"For this case? I don't think so. I'm on this case. I'd know if someone was being questionned about it." He sounded a little arrogant about this, like he was expecting to catch her in a lie.  
  
"No, for something else." At his 'I'm listening, but really don't believe you' look, she continued. "Tonight, the riot at the Bronze."  
  
"I see." He looked back at the notes he had been taking. "You said Amy was dazed?"  
  
"Yeah, she looked pretty bad. Not beat up bad, just...you know...not home upstairs, confused bad. I thought she was on something and forgot to eat for a week."  
  
"Why didn't you check on her later?"  
  
Feeling bad for how this was going to make her sound, Buffy did her self- serving bitch routine. "Hey, she wasn't my friend. I just did a loser a favor, I didn't want to pay the bills or anything."  
  
"Why did you run when the police asked you to stop?"  
  
"I thought they were security, come to talk to me about paying up. I don't have anything right now except a lot of bills. My mom died last year after a long hospital stay, I have a kid sister to raise, my house burned down, my housemate just got beaten up. I wasn't about to face another ugly money situation."  
  
It looked like he was buying her answers. "I'll need information on you in case I have any follow-up questions." She gave him particulars and was finally allowed to leave.  
  
She looked around the lobby of the police station, still no Willow. She went up to the desk. "Excuse me, is Willow Rosenberg still back there somewhere? I'm her friend and I was just wondering how long things were going to take." The officer behind the desk looked up at her.  
  
"She left in an ambulance about ten minutes ago. I think she was unconscious." His last few words were spoken to a swinging door as Buffy bolted outside. Home was closer than the hospital, so she headed that way.  
  
As she burst into the condo, she noticed several things. Tara and Xander weren't anywhere in sight. Dawn was hovering over something on the couch, looking a little scared. Anya had the first aid kit in her hands as she approached whomever Dawn was hovering over. Dawn looked up at her, "Buffy, help him please."  
  
As Buffy approached the couch, she could see a familiar blond head as Spike struggled to sit up. "Hello, cutie. I would've brought you a present, but they took it from me."  
  
"Spike, what happened? Did you get caught getting back the dagger?" He shook his head and almost fell sideways.  
  
"Gotta remember not to do that again. No I got it just fine. Then I met up with some old mates of mine and they took it from me. Wasn't without a fight, but they were mostly human. I gotta get that kitten problem sorted out pretty soon. It's getting so a gent can't walk the streets anymore without getting bothered." She walked in closer to assess the damage. He was beaten up, but she had done worse to him on occasion. She started treating his wounds. Damage wasn't too bad except the bump on his temple. "Are you applying for Giles' old job?" At everyone's look of confusion at the seeming non sequitur, she clarified. "I mean, he was always the one getting hit in the head."  
  
Then something occurred to her. "Somebody please tell me Xander and Tara didn't go to get her dagger back."  
  
Anya spoke up. "No. Xander drove Tara to the hospital. Willow was at the police station and passed out. She's in a coma and they can't wake her up. Where were you when this happened? Spike said you were at the police station waiting for her. How did you not notice that Willow left there in an ambulance?"  
  
Buffy looked down. She hadn't planned on telling Spike what she had done the minute she sent him away, but she couldn't exactly hide it now. "I was in another room clearing up the 'wanted for questioning about Amy' mess. I didn't want to have to dodge police the rest of my life and I knew Willow would be answering questions for a while."  
  
Spike put a hand under her chin and brought her head up so she was looking at him. "Not nice to lie to me, Slayer. We'll be talking about this later on."  
  
"I didn't lie, Spike. I just didn't tell you everything. You knew I was there, so I wasn't disappearing or anything," she said defensively. He just cocked an eyebrow at her. "I just hate waiting." He tilted his head and released her chin. She looked back at the floor. "I didn't want to make another trip into the police station. I thought they'd be so busy with the Bronze situation that they'd let me go pretty fast. Besides, if I told them about the house burning down and mentioned I was on my way to visit a badly beaten up Willow when I found Amy. I thought it would make them go a little easier on her. Okay, so, do we all go to the hospital or wait for news?" They all looked at each other, unwilling to make a decision.  
  
Finally, Dawn spoke up. "I really hate to say this, but maybe we should wait. I mean, they're expecting us here and Tara isn't gonna leave Willow's side--so it's not like we could just go in and visit her anyhow. Besides, Spike is hurt, Buffy is tired and Anya and I aren't fighters. If we went, we could get jumped on the way and then what? World of bad is my guess."  
  
"Dawn, I never thought I'd say this to you before you were thirty, but good thinking. It's nice to see that my planning skills have rubbed off on you."  
  
Dawn looked at her sister. "Yeah, right. I learned to plan from Spike. Not from Ms 'Get 'em? That was your plan?' You don't plan anything. If I ever wanted to learn improv or how to make the best of a bad situation, you'd be the first person I'd come to. Planning? No way. Spike or Tara. Unless it was financial planning, then it would be Anya."  
  
Buffy looked a little hurt. "I planned the raid on Rack at the Bronze. I didn't do too badly."  
  
"Buffy, you led the raid on Rack at the Bronze. At plan assemblage you do great. It's kinda like slayage on a grand scale. You're a natural born leader. I mean, you've led the Scoobies to the Hellmouth and gotten them back. You can get more out of a group than anyone else Giles had ever seen. You know what to do or say to inspire them to think their hardest. Leadership, A+ but planning is a B- or a C+."  
  
Mollified, Buffy started to exhibit her allegedly famous leadership skills. "Anya, you can have my bed. Dawn will show you where it is when she goes upstairs to hers. I'll stay down here on the couch with Spike." Dawn looked at her. "I promise, no funny noises down here--we'll probably argue for a little bit, but then Spike and I are going right to sleep." Anya and Dawn started bustling around, getting ready for bed.  
  
Spike took her hand, preventing her from leaving. At his inquiring gaze and muttered "argue?" she looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"I thought you would yell at me for lying to you."  
  
"Not gonna do it again, are you?" She slowly shook her head. "Then I'm not yelling. It was a pretty good idea, waiting for a big distraction like that before talkin' to the police about Amy. I'd say your planning skills are improving." He smiled at her. "Must've picked it up from me."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Buffy charged over to answer it. "Xander, how is she?" Anya came running over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"She's fine. They couldn't figure out at the hospital why she passed out or why she couldn't wake up. No head damage or anything. Tara thinks it's the rest of the payback for that spell. She was originally supposed to be out for a lot longer than she was. They're keeping her for observation and Tara's staying with her. Well, Tara and the police. I think that cop thinks she's faking it since there's nothing medically wrong with her."  
  
"So, do you want to stay here or go back home?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I want details. Lots of details. I missed out, and I need my vicarious action."  
  
Buffy and Spike gave many details. By the end of the telling, it was almost morning. "Xander, why don't you and Anya sleep here. Dawn can show you where. You're way too tired to drive home." Too sleepy to argue, they headed upstairs. She changed clothes and spooned with Spike on the couch. "Spike, remind me to change the sheets. I don't even want to think about what they're doing upstairs." She could feel the rumble of his laughter as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
